


Comes with the Territory

by MashiarasDream



Series: Yours!verse [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha!Balthazar, Alpha!Cain, Alpha!Eileen, Alpha!Ezekiel, Alpha!Sam, Drama, Feels, M/M, Omega!Gabriel, So many babies, a sprinkle of smut, a/b/o dynamics, alpha!cas, blocked memories, established relationships - Freeform, omega!dean, time stamp 13 for Yours, welcome to the pack babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 39,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashiarasDream/pseuds/MashiarasDream
Summary: After circumstances forced Cas and Dean to delay the event for a year, finally the naming ceremony is happening. And what would a party be without some drama!





	1. Be Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Beside the drama, I feel like most of this installment reinforces what we all know - that Cas and Dean are grossly domestic. At the same time, there was an unexpected trigger moment for me during editing, so I’m going ahead and giving a warning for uncovering of blocked memories. Be safe, take care of yourself!
> 
> On a different note, I have retro-added Jess’ lovely art to the first installment of this verse but I think I haven’t added it in a recent chapter yet. So I want to do it now because I love it and I want everyone to see it! <3  
>   
>     
> 

Dean wants to be pacing. He could be pacing, too, if Cas wasn’t holding on to the stroller that Dean had been pushing, effectively keeping Dean and their pups in place. So Dean settles for jiggling his leg while his gaze nervously drifts over their small assembly.

Nothing is out of the ordinary.

Sam is pushing Mary on one of the two swings, Eileen sitting on the second one, Deanie on her lap. The swings and a small slide are pretty much all the amusement that the tiny playground next to the Roadhouse offers. Maybe Dean should petition to change that. The families of their boarding school students stay at the motel often enough to warrant a family-friendly atmosphere.  

As it is, the playground is pretty sad, with the swings and the slide and a few picnic tables. Though it’s functional enough for today, Dean guesses.

Ellen is sitting at one of the picnic tables, casually talking to Ash before he disappears inside again, but Dean can see it in the tense lines of her body how on edge she is.

That’s not good.

The nerves will be catching and they have too many Alphas in attendance.

Too many Alphas and too many people. They should have come with less people. Just Cas and him and the kids. Maybe not even Cas, at least not at the beginning.

But of course that wasn’t going to happen. Even if he’d left the pups at home, coming here alone would never have been an option. It wouldn’t have been what Dean wanted anyway. The pups should be here. Because this way, even if everything else goes wrong, that will have gone right.

And the risk that something will go wrong has increased with every additional member of their party. Dean’s vetoed them all and got overruled on every single one of them. And yeah, there are reasons. There is protocol to observe, witnesses are needed, the pups need someone to look after them, blah blah.

Fact is, they are too many. And all of these reasons will become irrelevant when they are too many and they scare him off and he’ll turn right back around and…

“Dean.” Cas puts a hand on Dean’s arm and points in the direction of the parking lot.

Where an old truck just pulled up.

Dean tries to peer into the cab of the truck but he can’t make out the face of the person inside. Then the driver gets out and Dean doesn’t have to strain anymore. “Can I…?” he asks Cas without taking his eyes away from the arrival.

“Of course. Go ahead,” Cas nods and squeezes his arm for courage before letting go.

Dean acknowledges the gesture but doesn’t turn back to Cas. Instead he walks over to the parking lot, stopping a few feet away from the truck and its owner.

“You came,” Dean breathes. His voice is holding up even worse than he’d feared but he hopes his scent will make up for it, will show that it’s the relief making his voice give out, and that he’s happy about this. He allows himself a quick glance and a shy smile before he tilts his head to the side and averts his eyes.

It’s no more than proper respect for any Alpha, let alone for a Sire, but there’s still a long moment of uncomfortable silence before Cain asks, “Am I still welcome?”

“Yes. Very much so,” Dean confirms. He goes back to a somewhat more relaxed position, though he keeps his eyes low. “I’m glad that you’re here. As for everyone else, umm,” Dean turns halfway around to the others.

He expects Cas to be staring at them, not taking his eyes off for a second, but Dean cringes when he sees that everyone else is doing it, too. Even his brother and Eileen.

He licks his lips. “Do you want me to, umm, give you the rundown who they are before we go over?”

Cain lets his eyes linger on the group. His scent doesn’t change from its clear iciness and Dean thinks Cain might be the one who is the most relaxed of all of them. Even though he’s the one with the most reason to fear.

“Just tell me what they expect of me. Do I have to submit to all of them?”

There is a hard edge to the question that makes Dean think that Cain came here halfway expecting to immediately get back into his truck and drive off. That maybe he’s more prepared for that than to actually go through with this and stay.  

“No, of course not,” Dean shakes his head. “They are witnesses. Well, Ellen is. My brother and Eileen are here because it’s hard to get rid of Sam, and where he and his pup go, Eileen goes.”

Cain’s eyes linger for a long moment on Sam and Mary before they find their way back to Cas. “Your mate is willing to let me enter his lands and attend tomorrow?”

“Yes, he is,” Dean nods, putting as much determination into it as he can. He gets that it’s a big deal. That Cas shouldn’t even be considering this. But that’s not who Cas is. “He’ll need your help, though,” Dean adds with a pained smile.

He wishes this wasn’t necessary. That Cas could grant Cain admission to the pack without any formalities involved. That Dean could lead Cain over to the pups and introduce him as their grandpa and that was enough for them to all go home together. But if they do that, it’ll be a breach of the pack rules. And with Michael still out there, that’s about the last thing that they want.

“Will you be my advocate?” Cain asks and Dean thinks he can actually hear him grinding his teeth with the effort of getting the question out.

Dean looks up at Cain then, frowning, because after everything Dean did to get Cain to agree to come here, he can’t seriously think that Dean would refuse this.

Cain holds his gaze. His pose is still relaxed, like all of this does not affect him. Like he’s just a bystander to his own life. But his eyes tell a different story. They are dark and deep and they don’t allows themselves any hope.

After a moment, Dean is the one to avoid his gaze. Not because he’s an Omega and should avert his eyes but because it hurts to see this much pain.

“Are you sure?” Dean asks, voice hoarse.

Because if this goes wrong, if Cain allows himself to be a part of this family and then gets rejected after all – Dean doesn’t want to think about what it would do to him. So as much as Dean wants Cain to say yes, as much as he wants to make him a part of his family, he’s got to ask. He has to make sure that this is actually what Cain wants and not just Dean badgering him into something that will take away the last bits of what makes Cain’s life bearable.

Cause Dean’s gut no doubt that that’s the category Cain thinks in. What is bearable. Dean remembers thinking that way. Though he had had Sam. Dean’s got no idea how you keep living like this without someone close. Without someone who’d miss you when you’re gone.

Sometimes, when the silences on the phone get long, when they can’t be filled with stories of the living, Dean thinks of the dead. And he’s got a feeling that Cain does the same. That he thinks of his brother and his mate. That he misses them. That maybe that is what he’s staying alive for. So that there’s someone who’s missing them.

Dean wants so badly to give him something to live for that’s in the future instead of in the past.

But it’s not Dean’s choice. So he waits patiently - or impatiently, but he tries not to let it show. Even if Cain has second thoughts, even if the way he’s eyeing Cas and Sam means he’s deciding against this after all, it doesn’t mean that he has to turn around immediately. He can stay out here at the Roadhouse at least. And the way Cain’s eyes get drawn back to the stroller and to Mary one her swing, he wants to see his grandchildren at least this once. It’s something.

“You’re my blood. Our laws allow you to advocate for me. So I ask you to please advocate for me.”

The words are sharp like gravel, even the _please_ thorny and spiked. Cain draws himself up to his full height as well. Chooses to tower.

Dean acknowledges it by turning his palms outward. Their power balance is all askew, the younger Omega having the power to refuse the older Alpha. It can’t be easy, swallowing that. Especially not in the knowledge that it will be only the start. That it will be Dean’s voice speaking for him and making decisions for him. That there will be submission to Dean’s mate expected of him. That in fact, he’s giving up control over his life for the time he’s on Cas’ pack grounds.

Again, it’s a feeling Dean knows. He’s signed his life over to Cas in a much more permanent way. It’s scared him, too, even if he was never scared of Cas.

It makes something bloom in him, like a tendril of something that is reaching out to Cain. A connection between them that is different from the intellectual knowledge that they share DNA. That is different even from the empathy and fondness that Dean’s always felt towards the Alpha.

“I’m your son,” he answers and is surprised by how right it feels. “Of course I will advocate for you.”

 

He can’t stop the smile that’s forming or the fact that his eyes flit up to find Cain’s. He’s sure his scent is turning sweeter as well, showing without doubt that he’s happy about this development. That he wants to share his life and happiness with the grumpy Alpha and is glad for the chance to do so.

In reaction, there’s a notable change in the air, something Dean can’t quite grasp. Cain is still towering and his posture is unchanged. But there’s something new, too, something that tickles in Dean’s nose and in his brain. Like it is a scent that should be familiar but that he can’t quite detect.

“Thank you,” Cain exhales, reaching out in a small gesture as if he wants to touch Dean’s arm to thank him but then thinks better of it and aborts the movement.

It’s that, maybe, the aborted movement, that makes him get it.

Because the movement is aborted, the connection between them is not. The connection is tangible. And the only reason why he can’t place the scent is because it’s _too_ familiar to him. Because it’s too close to his own and he’s too used to it for it to consciously register.

It’s their family bond.

It hadn’t manifested before, buried under layers of ice and ivy and too weak to be noticed.

But now, being here, being in this together, the chemistry they share as father and son makes itself known.

Holy shit. Cain is his father.  

For the first time, it really sinks in. They share the same blood. They share the same scent. A stranger who knows nothing of them would know it, providing he had a reasonably good nose.

The knowledge seeps into his bones, scent being so much closer to his brain stem than academic knowledge. It rattles him.

“Are you okay?” Cain asks, face drawing into a frown, scent turning darker.

Dean can feel it, how his own scent reacts. How it swirls and adjusts in a way that it normally only ever reacts to Cas. Not even Sam makes him mirror this strongly.

“Yes,” Dean gets himself together with an effort. “Yes, I’m okay. Let’s do this. If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure,” Cain nods.

So Dean guides them back to Cas.

Ellen has gotten up and come to stand close enough to Cas that she won’t have a problem recording every word that’s being said. She’s still tense, her shoulders drawn up much more obviously than Cas’.

Not that Cas is less tense, even if he hides it better. But he does stand in front of the stroller, guarding it with his body. He stops Sam and Eileen with a simple “Not yet” when they want to come over, too. Sam doesn’t look happy about it but Eileen puts a hand on his arm to get his attention and then signs something that Dean can’t see. Whatever it is, it makes Sam go back to the swings and keep an eye on Mary, who is staring intently in their direction. Dean sends her a smile, though he doesn’t wave, not wanting to make Sam’s job of keeping her in place harder than it already is.

Dean feels absurd when he finally stops in front of his mate, two steps distance between them because Cain is next to Dean and legally, Cain can’t come into arm’s reach of Cas. Not before he hasn’t been welcomed. Cas still has his hand wrapped around the handle of the stroller even while he sizes Cain up.

The solemnity of situation clashes with the reality of their domestic life.

Dean shakes his head to clear the surreal feeling out of it and then decides to go ahead and fumble his way through the protocol best as he can. He’s read the laws, they’ve talked about it, and he is more or less clear on how this whole thing has to go to allow Cas to officially grant Cain to stay. But Dean has made a few alterations to what they’ve discussed that he’s got no idea how they will go over. It makes his stomach draw itself together in a nervous knot.

“Uhh, Cas, I want to introduce to you Cain Mullen,” Dean addresses his mate before turning to Cain. “And this, umm, is Castiel Novak, Alpha of the Novak Pack.”

My mate and the father of my children. But details like this were unimportant to their predecessors. Just like the possibility that maybe the two Alphas have met before and don’t actually _need_ to be introduced. But no, formal introduction is the first step. Ellen made that very clear.

Cas nods in acknowledgement. “Why do you speak for him?”

It is a spiel and Dean knows the steps. “I speak for him because he is my blood and because he has no pack.”

“If he has no pack, he has no voice,” Cas answers, measured, like he’s reciting from a text book. Which is pretty much what he’s doing.

“But I do. And I speak for him.” The words come out with more determination than the textbook allowed for, and they are accompanied by the same feeling as before, the one of his scent reacting to the Alpha standing next to him and meshing with it in a way that he isn’t used to.

Cas tilts his head and squints at them. Not disapproving as such but the lines around his mouth harden another fraction.

It tugs at Dean’s heartstrings and his instincts, need to make his mate happy competing with his fondness for Cain, and both of those feelings overlaid by the knowledge that this here is a ceremony and that it’s integral that they get through it.

In the end, he settles on a compromise. He turns his palms outward and tilts his head enough that his mating bite will be prominent. A reminder that Cas and Dean too are family, not by blood but by choice, and that that their connection is deep and strong.

It takes Cas another moment but he clears his throat. “It is your right to advocate for him. So tell me what you are advocating for.”

“Entrance to your pack grounds. And a voice of his own for my Sire.”

Cas’ squint intensifies. The first part was agreed upon, the second part wasn’t. But Dean’s read the law. Even if he gets refused, he can try for it.

“Why?” Cas asks and Dean can’t quite figure out whether Cas is actually puzzled or whether he’s pissed.

But the only answer that Dean has is the truth anyway. “So that he can take part in his grandchildren’s lives. And that he will be more than a shadow to them.”

Because in the end, if they don’t do this, if Cas grants Cain entrance for tomorrow without granting him full visitor rights, then that’s what he’s going to be to them. A shadow, watching everyone else quietly, not allowed to approach any pack member on his own, not allowed to move freely. Bound by such a fuckton of laws that they might as well actually put him in chains.

Dean doesn’t want that. He wants Cain to be more than a bystander to life. He bites his lip, looking at his mate and willing him to understand.

“You’re asking for permanent permission to enter pack grounds.”

There is no particular inflection apart from surprise. Ellen is tensing more than Cas is, Dean thinks. So he is semi-confident when he nods. “Yeah, that would be cool.”

For a moment, Cas looks at him like he’s grown a second head. Then bursts out laughing. “I don’t even know why I’m surprised. I should have seen this coming.”

The laughter makes everyone else look at Cas like he’s gone insane but Dean has to bite his lip again not to smile as well. It doesn’t say anything about his decision, that will be made from a rational standpoint, Dean is sure, but Cas isn’t upset. So that’s something.

Dean risks a glance to the second Alpha involved in this, the one who he hadn’t warned any more than his mate. Cain is standing stock-still, eyes focused on the ground, only the way he has his hands balled into fists giving away that he’s emotionally affected.

Cas follows Dean’s gaze and then raises an eyebrow at Dean. Dean shrugs. So he didn’t clear this with anyone. So what. It’s not like he _didn’t_ hint at this beforehand. It was just kind of fruitless with the two stubborn Alphas, neither of which was completely open to talking about it.

Well, he’s put it out there now and they’ll have to deal with it whether they want to or not. It’s not like they can’t tell him no if that’s what they want.  

Cas laughs again when he sees Dean’s determined expression. There is no trace of anger in his scent. “Don’t ever let anyone tell you that your mate won’t be able to surprise you anymore if you’ve just been married long enough.” Then he turns serious. “But Dean, you are asking a lot of me here.”

“I know,” Dean nods, instantly serious again as well. “And it’s your right to refuse. Or to put as many stipulations on any approval as you want. I know people will frown on this. That it goes against our customs. But Cain is the one grandparent our pups still have. And I think they’d love him and he’d love them if they just got the chance to get to know each other.”

“Oh Dean,” Cas’ face softens and his scent turns to pure honey.

Dean grumbles under his breath and looks away because he can feel his face warming up so he’s blushing under the onslaught of fondness and love. And this is serious business and important and he doesn’t need to turn into a bumbling fool in love. So it’s entirely unfair of Cas to make him feel this way right now when he knows how Dean will react to it.

Instead, Cas comes half a step closer, close enough that Dean imagines he can feel Cas’ body heat.

“You know that I can’t grant this without conditions,” Cas says quietly.

“Yeah,” Dean nods.

“And you know that if anything happens, I’ll have little choice but to ban him from pack grounds forever?”

“Yeah.”

“And you still want this?”

“Very much,” Dean nods.

“Okay.” Cas agrees and turns to Cain. “I am the Alpha of this pack, you aren’t. I’ll respect you as my elder and as Dean’s Sire but I will not submit to you even in any of the matters where it would be customary to obey your parents. Instead, I expect you to follow the rules I’ve laid out for this pack. And I expect you to follow the rules I’m going to lay out for your interactions with my pack and your stays on my pack grounds.”

Cas pauses in his small monologue, looking for any reaction that Cain is actually taking in what he’s saying. For a long moment, it seems that Cain’s fidgeting will stay the only answer but then his eyes flit to Dean and then to Cas. He’s not looking up completely, holds the eye-contact no longer than an Omega would, but it is enough to catch that his mind is spinning and that he’s not at all sure about what he’s just heard.

“Yes,” Cas gives him a small smile, “I said _stays_. I know that you have your doubts about me, and I have my doubts about you. But Dean’s instincts rarely lead him astray. So I will give you the benefit of the doubt, for his sake and for our pups. But I also have a duty to my pack. There has been too much destruction on our lands in this generation to risk any new violence. So yes, under the condition that you accept my rule, I will allow you to stay on my lands. I’ll go a step further and invite you into our home to be our guest. But it will be under supervision. You will give notice before you approach our lands and you will make sure that at any point during your visits Dean or I know where you are. Actually, I’d appreciate it if you’d make sure that whenever possible one of us or Sam accompanies you when you’re in town. I find it a useful precaution for everyone’s safety.”

It’s Dean’s turn to start in surprise. He’s expected the request for supervision but if there’s one thing he didn’t expect it’s to be included in the list of people that can accompany Cain. Dean had been pretty sure that Cas was going to choose all Alphas for that.

Cas smiles at Dean like he’s expected the reaction before he turns back to Cain. “To make this clear, I do not actually believe you to be a security risk. I do not believe my pack is a threat to you, either. But I’d rather be safe than sorry on both counts.”

Cain nods jerkily.

“Okay,” Cas says. “If these conditions are acceptable to you, I will need you to give me verbal confirmation. I will ask Ellen to draw up a document that we both sign and that our witnesses also sign to give us both legal insurance. I had a document drawn up but…”, Cas breaks off to shake his head, “I really should have seen this coming.”

“Sorry,” Dean mumbles.

“Don’t be,” Cas shakes his head. “I’m doubting my mental capabilities, that’s all.”

There is a quake from the stroller then that makes both Dean and Cas turn around.

“Shh, it’s okay, give us a minute,” Cas comforts Ben. “We better hurry this up, they’re going to be awake any minute. Cain, Dean is advocating for you and protocol demands that I address my questions to him. But Dean has also asked me to grant you permanent permission to enter our pack lands and to instate you as a visitor with all customary visitor’s rights. So having him speak for you defies the purpose. Wouldn’t you agree?” Cas asks Ellen.

“I guess so, Alpha,” Ellen says with a long-suffering sigh.

It’s theatrics, though, her posture is much more relaxed than it had been. Like she has used the time they spent on this spiel to do her own threat assessment and has found Cain mostly harmless.  Another thing Dean hasn’t expected.

“Well, then that is settled,” Cas nods satisfied. “I guess that means this is your cue, Cain. I’ll need a statement from you.”

There are no real rules about how to handle this part. There are some templates, proposals of how to word things, oaths that can be read and repeated. Dean’s glad that Cas doesn’t choose any of those. That he lets Cain find his own words.

It’s a statement in itself.

Dean has asked Cas to allow Cain to become an active part of their lives. Cas is going a step further and demanding it.

It’s a good demand in Dean’s opinion. One that shows that Cas does not expect Cain to conform, just to accept the rules. That even while it is necessary that Cain submits to him, he has no intention of pushing him or humiliating him.

Dean hopes that it also shows Cain that Cas is honest about this. That he doesn’t want to screw Cain over. It’s a risk, entering their pack grounds. Any infringement, however slight, however perceived, and whatever Cas does to Cain, it’ll be his right. On his pack grounds, Cain will have no handhold against anything Cas does.

Cain knows it well enough, too, seeing how once upon a time he was a pack-Alpha himself.

“I remember the laws of the pack, Castiel, and I will abide by them.” Cain’s voice is rough as gravel but he speaks firmly. “I will abide by you, for the sake of my son and my grandpups. You are the Alpha of this pack and I will not challenge you. I will be,“ he turns his head away and forces the words out, “grateful for the permission to be here and I will not overstay my welcome.”

Dean’s almost glad that Cain keeps his head averted, because this way he misses the pity in Cas’ eyes that the forced submission provokes.

“I have a feeling you will be welcome anytime you want.” Cas tries for a smile before looking at Ellen. “Are you satisfied with the answers?”

“Yes,” Ellen nods.

“Do they satisfy the needs of the pack?”

“You know that they do,” Ellen replies a touch impatiently.

“Just making sure,” Cas shrugs. “We’re playing this by the book for a reason.”

“Which is why I’ll go and draw up the documents now so that you can sign them today. By your leave, Cas?”

“Thank you, Ellen,” Cas nods.

“I’ll see you in an hour or so. Do me a favor and stay at the Roadhouse until then?” Ellen says and waves shortly at everyone before disappearing towards her car without giving Cas a chance to reply.

If Dean knows his mate at all, he’s repressing an eye-roll when he says. “Now she will miss my official answer to you and she’s such a sucker for the official parts.”

There’s an angry noise from the stroller, followed by some random nonsensical crowing that sounds like scolding.

“Ben, honey,” Dean finally breaks and abandons his place at Cain’s side in favor of calming down his pup. “Why don’t you let your brother sleep a little while longer, huh?” He heaves him out of the stroller and onto his shoulder.

“Blaaaarb. Blarb darb. Darb.”

“Alright, yes, blaarb,” Dean agrees while Ben loses his focus on whatever his brother was doing and squiggles in Dean’s arms to get a better look at Cain. “Yeah, that’s your grandpa. You already know his scent, don’t you?” Dean presses a kiss to Ben’s temple and lets him sniff the air so that he can get a feeling for the strange Alpha.

Cas and Cain both stare at them. Cas already knows that Cain had come to visit Dean and the twins in the hospital, so it can’t be that. Just the fact that a Lone Wolf is getting close to his pups, then. Even if said Lone Wolf has a family bond with Omega-Daddy.

Dean wrinkles his nose, trying to catch the elusive scent and give it a name, but again, it’s too close to his own and all he can figure out is that it exists.

Cas takes a deliberate step to the side. “Feel free to say Hello to them. You’re welcome here,” he tells Cain.

“You hear that, darling,” Dean says to Ben when Cain keeps staring. “Your grandpa is welcome here.”

“Grandpaw!” A bright voice suddenly runs up next to him.

“I’m sorry, Dean, she was too curious, I couldn’t hold her anymore,” Sam comes jogging up next to them.

“It’s fine,” Dean smiles. “In fact, it’s perfect timing.” Because when she is excited, his daughter is the best way to break the ice with new people. “Can you hold Ben for a moment?” He asks his brother and gives Ben over to Sam to kneel down next to his daughter. “You remember what I told you about Cain?”

“Grandpaw!!” Mary shrieks and jumps up and down on the spot where Dean is holding her, while eyeing the Alpha curiously.

Dean chuckles. “Yeah, he’s your grandpa. That means he’s my dad. Like Cas is your dad.”

“Apha-Daddy!”

“That’s right, he’s my Alpha-Daddy like Cas is yours,” Dean confirms. “So, you wanna say hi to your grandpa?”

It’s a gamble, of course, even with her this excited. She’s gotten much better about strangers in the past few months and runs up to them more often than is strictly good for Dean’s heart-rate, but there’s still moments when she won’t come out from behind Cas’ or Dean’s legs.

Now is not one of those moments.

Instead, the minute Dean lets go of her, she leaps forward and wraps her arms around Cain’s legs.

“Well, that’s new,” Dean huffs and gets back up from the ground.

Both Cas and Cain have gone tense at the new development, Cain standing completely still like he’s afraid to move with the two-year-old wrapped around his leg, Cas apparently needing most of his restraint not to drag his daughter back from the strange Alpha.

“Okay,” Dean assesses the situation and pushes into Cas’ space, opting to let Cain and his daughter resolve the situation on their own while providing comfort to his mate. “Well, Cain, this is your granddaughter Mary. Apparently she likes you,” he says even while snuggling close to Cas and wrapping his arms around his mate’s waist.

Dean couldn’t keep him in place if Cas decided to storm forward but the physical contact does make Cas’ tension go down a notch. He wraps his fingers around Dean’s and holds on tight.

“The hippie holding Ben is my brother Sam,” Dean goes on with the introductions. “And the Alpha holding Deanie is Eileen. She’s – part of our family.” He doesn’t sign it because his hands are occupied but he looks at her when he says it, making sure Eileen understands.

She smiles and nods and looks at Cain. “It’s nice meeting you. When you talk to me, please look at me directly. I’m deaf. I can read lips but I need to see you talk to understand.”

Dean smiles because it’s so like Eileen to be the first one to treat Cain like anyone else. Like he’s just another visitor and she’s bringing him up to speed on her situation.

“Dean has told me about you,” Cain replies gravely.

“Up! Up up up!” Mary pulls on Cain’s shirt with both hands. “Up!”

“Monkey, I don’t think that…”But that’s as far as Dean gets before Cain is bending down and sweeping Mary up in his arms.

Cas’ hands tighten on Dean’s while Mary squeals delightedly and pushes her hands into Cain’s beard.

“Oh God,” Dean lets his forehead sink to Cas’ shoulder, “she’s found someone with even more hair than the Moose.”

“’m Mary,” Mary says.

“I know,” Cain tells her, his voice still grave. “I’m Cain.”

Mary shakes her head. “You grandpaw.”

“I am that as well,” Cain nods.

Rob chooses this moment to start fussing so Dean with a sigh lets go of Cas.

“I can get him,” Cas holds him back and goes over to get Rob out of the stroller.

Which leaves Dean as the only one of their family without a pup on his arms. Which, weird. But well, there is no time like the present to make memories.

“Seeing how you’re all so nicely holding the pups anyway, care to stand a little closer and look in my direction?” Dean asks and gets his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans. “Memorable occasions should be memorized and stuff.”

There’s a bit of awkwardness and some shuffling around, but then Cas and Sam end up in the middle with the twins, Cain and Eileen at their sides with the older pups.

“Smile,” Dean says which of course Ben takes as an incentive to start crying. Which means Rob is following seconds after. “Okay, and that’s it with the socializing. I’ll go prepare their bottles.”

“I’ll do it,” Sam says and pushes Ben into Dean’s arms. “You stay. This is your day.”

“Sam, you don’t have to…” But Sam snatches the bag with the bottles and the milk powder and disappears towards the Roadhouse.

Eileen taps his arm and when Dean looks up she signs, “Give him time.”

Dean frowns. Finding Dean’s Sire had been Sam’s idea originally, after all. But Sam storming off in a huff definitely means that he isn’t taking it well now that it’s happening. Which is bullshit, in Dean’s humble opinion. Dean’s been in contact with Cain for months and it hasn’t changed anything between him and his brother. Cain showing up here won’t be any different. Dean’s got an armful of pup so he can’t sign back and instead says out loud, “He’s my brother. Even if it came out that we weren’t sharing any genes whatsoever, he’d still be my brother. He’s got to know that by now.”

Eileen gives him a slightly sad smile and signs, “He knows it in his heart. But he’s afraid of losing someone else.”

And okay, Dean gets that to a degree. So he nods and asks, “How’s Deanie doing anyway?”

“Tired,” Eileen answers, saying it out loud this time. She adjusts the straps on the sling she’s carrying him in.

“If you want to lay him down in the stroller for a bit…”

She shakes her head. “It’s fine.”

“Okay,” Dean nods, already accustomed to the fact that Eileen doesn’t like to have Deanie out of her reach when there are strangers around. Dean’s not really sure whether it was something to be expected or not. Eileen’s been with them for half a year now and all of the pups love her. But there’s something special about her and Deanie. A bond that is more than what she has with the others. It does not escape Dean’s notice, either, that she’s keeping Deanie close while she’s got no visible problem with Mary climbing around on the strange Alpha.

Speaking of which… “You gotta tell me if you want to get rid of her. Otherwise she’s gonna use you as jungle gym.”

“It’s fine,” Cain answers even while Mary tries to climb up on his shoulders.

“Just make sure she doesn’t fall, please,” Dean grimaces. “Not that she doesn’t fall off the Moose regularly but…”

“It’s fine,” Cain repeats and for the first time ever there is an undertone of Alpha in it.

It makes everyone freeze for a heartbeat, even Mary, but then she manages to get herself hoisted up on Cain’s shoulder and giggles delightedly. “Up up up,” she crows.

“Yeah, you’re the tallest of all of us now,” Dean confirms. “Even taller than Uncle Sam.”

She bounces up and down happily, especially since Sam is just coming back. “Unc-Sam, Unc-Sam, ta-er ‘an you!”

“Huh, yes, you are,” Sam mimes being shocked. “How did you grow so fast?”

Mary squeals again, obviously pleased with herself.

“So, picnic table?” Sam says.

“Yeah,” Dean nods. “Little Miss Monkey, you’re going to let grandpa sit down with us and not make a fuss, okay?”

“Grandpaw!”

But she doesn’t protest when they all sit down, just climbs into Cain’s lap and accepts a rice cake from Eileen. Instead of immediately munching on it, she stares at it for a moment, considering it, and then brings her hand down on it, fingers spread.

It could be coincidence and it’s not quite the right word but Dean’s noticed this lately that whenever Eileen gives something to his daughter, she doesn’t respond verbally but she tries to figure out the correct sign. She’s growing up truly bilingual and he’s happy for it even when he’s got the feeling that Mary and Deanie together will be a menace, seeing how Deanie is already following Mary everywhere he can. Dean thinks it might be Deanie’s main reason why he is stubborn about dragging himself up with the help of any surface that he can reach to try to walk. She’s faster than him when he’s crawling and that’s not an option for him.

Right now, though, he’s also munching peacefully on his rice cake. Or at least slobbering on it with great intensity.

“Okay, Ben, you hungry?”

Ben paws at the bottle, not as pushy about his food as Mary had been at the same age but definitely not patient, either.

“Alright, sweetheart, then let’s see whether this tastes nice, huh?”

Ben tries to help to hold the bottle which is a futile effort but appreciated nonetheless, seeing how he’s at least not pushing it away and how he’s also concentrating on drinking, quite unlike Rob.

“Come on, Rob,” Cas tries to coax him when Rob keeps sniffing the air and turning his head towards Cain. “I know that you’re hungry.”

Rob garbles a few unintelligible sounds and turns his head away yet again when Cas tries to bring the bottle to his lips.

“I understand that you’re curious but everyone will still be here after you’re done feeding. Come on, love.”

On third try, it finally works at least enough that Rob starts suckling. There is no real effort behind it, Rob still squirming and more concentrated on his surrounding than on his Alpha-Dad and the food but it’s progress.  

“Well done,” Dean praises Cas because the difference to Mary is marked. 

“Yeah, surprisingly, I can learn,” Cas chuckles.

Dean rolls his eyes. “Not how I meant it.”

“I know, I know,” Cas placates with a look towards Cain.

“It’s okay,” Dean says. “At least he’ll believe me now.”

“Believe you?” Cas asks with a raised eyebrow.

“About you and me,” Dean shrugs.

“I believed you before,” Cain says evenly.

“Or you wouldn’t be here?”

Cain levels a gaze at him, while keeping a hand on Mary to stabilize her. “Or _you_ wouldn’t be here.”

There’s an uncomfortable silence following the statement, the throwback to Michael’s attempt at blackmail as jarring as Cain’s admission that Dean’s fears back then that he might lose his home and have to live with a strange Alpha hadn’t been completely unfounded. Even if Cain sees it as protection, not aggression.

Cas clears his throat. “At least now I know where you’ve got it from,” he says to Dean. “Your protectiveness.” He turns back to Cain. “I appreciate it, you trying to protect him. Though it is _not_ your job and it comes half a lifetime too late.”

“Because I didn’t know about him,” Cain answers. “That’s the only reason.”

“You didn’t know?” Dean looks up sharply. Ben of course immediately notices and stops drinking. Dean makes an effort to calm his movements, stroking a soothing hand over Ben’s head.

“No,” Cain shakes his head.

“She didn’t tell you?” Dean asks incredulously.

“No, she didn’t.”

“But – why?”

He had assumed Cain had known. That circumstances, his pack, whatever, had kept him from being able to accept the responsibility of being a father. Or maybe that he hadn’t wanted to be Dean’s dad. It’s a thought he’s used to, after all.

“I have no answers for you,” Cain shakes his head. “I understand that you seek them but I don’t know them.”

“But my Mom? I mean, you – made me. So there must have been something between you.”

That elicits a small smile from Cain. “Your mother was -,” he breaks off and starts anew, the frown back on his face. “I was not her true mate and she wasn’t mine. That is all I know.”

“That’s not what you originally wanted to say. What did you want to say?” Dean insists. Both Sam and Cas throw him a worried look at his challenging tone but they haven’t been talking to Cain in the past half year. He impatiently lowers his eyes but doesn’t apologize for the words.

Cain sighs. “I’m not sure you want to hear it.”

“I want to hear it.”

“Dean,” Sam says cautiously, “maybe you should...”

“You don’t remember her, Sammy, I do!”

“And that’s the problem,” Cain interrupts. “The mother you have told me about and the Mary I knew do not have much in common.”

“What?” Dean asks dumbfounded. Yeah, he has told Cain a few of the sparse memories that he has of Mary. Memories of pie and of good night stories and prayers about angels. Of singing Hey Jude. Dean doesn’t think they’re that special. They’re special to _him_ because they’re about his mom, but they seem pretty commonplace.

“Dean, your mother was beautiful but she was not a soft woman,” Cain explains haltingly. “She was an Alpha through and through.”

“What are you saying?” Because he’s surrounded by Alphas at this table and they’re all holding pups and they’re still Alphas.

“Your mother was a hunter, Dean. She was uncompromising and didn’t hesitate to use violence when she deemed it necessary.” Cain’s jaw tenses like even after all these years he still disagrees with her about the topic. “I don’t think I’ve seen her cook or bake once in the time we knew each other. I haven’t heard her pray. And I sure as hell haven’t seen her be maternal.”

Dean’s mouth opens but when he notices that he doesn’t actually have a follow-up question, he lets it click shut again.

“I’m sorry,” Cain says. “I know this is not what you wanted to hear. If you want me to leave, tell me so.”

“No,” Dean shakes his head, still in shock. “No.” He can’t hold Cain’s gaze and concentrates back on Ben, who has had enough for now and pushes at the bottle to get it out of his face. Mechanically, Dean complies, hoisting Ben up for his after-food burp.

“Dean?” Cas asks worriedly.

Dean shakes his head, overwhelmed for the moment and not able to answer with anything coherent.

“Come on. Come with me.” Suddenly Eileen is in front of him. “To the swings. Get some space.”

Dean nods, dazed, and follows her.

“It’s okay,” she says as soon as they’re out of immediate reach of the others. “Take your time.”

She sits down on the swing, giving Deanie his rice cake back that she had taken out of his hand while they were walking.

“I’m sorry,” Dean apologizes, though whether it’s to her or because of the situation in general is unclear to him.

He bounces Ben on his shoulder, gently petting his back but the motions are automatic as his mind goes over Cain’s words.

They make no sense. His Mom was nice. She baked pie, didn’t she?

Broken plates. He remembers broken plates but he can’t remember who broke them.

When he shakes his head to clear the image, it’s replaced with sound. Yelling. He thinks he remembers two voices with that.

He hunches his shoulders, pressing Ben closer to his chest, - and remembers cowering in a kitchen corner, trying to be invisible.

He remembers waking up to shouting downstairs, sprinting down as fast as four-year-old legs can carry you.

He remembers his Mom, face wet with tears, growling and sending him back up to his bed and _don’t come back down_.

Someone gently takes Ben out of his arms, and it takes a second to register that it’s Cas and that he’s giving Ben on to Eileen before wrapping his arms around Dean.

It takes another moment to register that his own face is wet with tears as well. He hides it in Cas’ neck, though that doesn’t seem to make it any better, judging by the sudden sob wracking his body.

Cas presses him closer, his body a solid line of warmth against Dean’s, grounding him in a present where he isn’t four years old and scared.

“It’s going to be okay,” Cas whispers, giving his level-best at soothing, both in the tone of his voice and his scent, but Dean’s to attuned, he can feel it and hear it, the strain underneath. The anger at anyone who’s ever hurt Dean. The wish to rip them all apart. It never matters that it isn’t necessary, that the pain is so old that Dean should have gotten over it decades ago. Cas steadfastly wants to protect.

And right this second, Dean doesn’t protest. Right this second, all he wants is not to be cowering in a kitchen corner. So he burrows deeper into Cas, curls up into him because somehow making himself smaller here doesn’t mean the same thing as anywhere else.  Here, all it means is that he’s kept safe from harm by the pure physical presence of his mate. His mate, who’d never use the moment of weakness against him.

“What happened?” Cas quietly asks once Dean’s breathing has calmed down to almost normal.

Dean doesn’t move an inch when he mumbles into Cas’ neck. “Cain’s right.”

"About your Mom?”

Dean nods even though he doesn’t like admitting it. There’s something final about it. A shift in his perception that he won’t be able to take back once it takes hold.

“You knew about the Campbells,” Cas points out reasonably.

“Yeah, but she got us out of there. And she didn’t want to go back.” Dean frees himself from Cas’ embrace after all, if only enough that he can turn his head and stare towards Cain. “I always thought she wanted to protect us. From that lifestyle. From the hunters.” He looks back at Cas. “Now I’m not so sure.”

Because Cain wasn’t a part of that life. Cain had a pack at the time and could have protected them. Cain _would_ have protected them. And instead his Mom went and found herself yet another hunter.

“You don’t know all of the circumstances,” Cas reminds him.

He’s right, of course, there’s a lot that Dean doesn’t know, and still. He nods towards where Cain is sitting. “Think he’d have broken my wrist for trying to protect myself at school?”

Cas growls in earnest then, and oh yeah, Dean’s never really told him that story in any detail. He self-consciously rubs his wrist, though it’s been healed for almost two decades.

“I think he wouldn’t have,” he hurries on before Cas can seriously latch onto wanting to kill John all over. “I think he’d have gone to my school and ripped the Alpha of the week apart. Same as you would do if it was one of our pups.”

Cain is capable of violence, Dean isn’t stupid enough to believe otherwise. Like Cas is capable of violence. But neither of them is violent for violence’s sake. He knows it for sure with Cas but also with Cain he can’t believe that it’d make him feel better about himself to slam his Omega son into a wall.

“I’m sorry,” Cas says and Dean isn’t sure what he means, whether it’s that he’s sorry that circumstances weren’t different or whether he’s sorry that he can’t time-travel and forcibly change the circumstances.

“Think he’s gonna tell me?” Dean asks.

“About what happened between him and your Mom?”

“Yeah,” Dean nods.

“You can always ask,” Cas says.

“But you are not gonna ask him.”

Cas raises his eyebrows. “No. I don’t have the right to try to make him tell you. Or forbid him from telling you for that matter. I’m here for you, Dean, always. I’ll protect you whenever I can. But this is between the two of you.”

“Thank you.” Dean snuggles close to Cas again and rubs his nose against the side of Cas’ neck.

Cas sighs deeply and holds on tight. “Please always come to me. When something is wrong. Don’t ever just disappear. Okay?”

Dean nods against Cas’ skin. There’s no question about that.

A few minutes later, Dean’s brain is anchored back in the present enough that he wonders about his pups. Yeah, Sam and Eileen are here, so everything is probably fine. But still.

“Should we go back?” Cas asks when Dean starts fidgeting.

“Yeah,” Dean nods.

Cas doesn’t let go of him, keeps an arm slung around his waist in a gesture much too intimate for outside. But Dean’s knees are still a bit wobbly and he appreciates the extra stability, so he doesn’t protest.

The first thing Dean notices is Mary on Eileen’s lap. There seems to have been a pup rotation. Mary on Eileen, Deanie on Sam, the twins in their stroller. The second thing Dean notices is Ellen coming towards them from the parking lot.

She takes one look at Dean, at his red-rimmed eyes and the way Cas holds onto him and her expression darkens. “Seems like I have missed a lot in the past hour. Are these still necessary?” She waves the documents she’s brought to sign.

“Yes,” Cas confirms and holds a placating hand out to her. “Please sit down and let’s go over them.”

He keeps Dean close enough that they’re pretty much attached at the hip even when they sit. Dean doesn’t mind but he shuffles enough to make sure that the twins fell back asleep and that Mary and Deanie are okay. Mary wants to run off and is trying to drag Eileen with her, who will have none of that. Deanie observes it with interest and squirms on Sam’s lap like he’s trying to get ready to jump down and crawl after Mary, should she run off.

“Dean?” Cas brings his attention back to the conversation.

“Hmm?”

“You have to sign as well. You’re the advocate for Cain after all.”

“Oh, yeah,” Dean says. “I knew that.” He blushes a little because it’s obvious that he wasn’t paying attention. But between Cas and Ellen he's absolutely certain that they have the legal parts covered.

“Note that it doesn’t make Cain’s behavior your responsibility,” Ellen says. “It’s Cas’ decision to let him stay on his lands, and he’ll take responsibility should it go wrong.”

“When doesn’t he,” Dean mumbles, which earns him a shoulder bump from Cas. “Yeah, yeah. Where do I sign?”

“Here,” Cas shoves the papers at him.

Dean looks over them after all. If your brother is almost a lawyer and you spend a lot of your time around Ellen, it becomes second nature not to sign anything that you haven’t read.

He sees Ellen’s appreciative nod, too, when he does it. At least she refrains from calling him _good boy_.

As expected, there’s nothing in the contract that raises red flags. There are detailed provisions as to what is and what isn’t allowed as well as to what happens when the contract is breached. Dean reads that part in more depth because a Lone Wolf on pack grounds that he isn’t welcome on is pretty much fair game. But it’s stated explicitly that unless there is a felony level offense, all that will ever happen to him is that he will be barred from reentering. Anything that constitutes a crime will be tried according to pack laws, no different than what would happen to anyone else, though being found guilty will automatically result in this contract being void.

There is not a single threat to Cain’s safety that Dean can make out. Not that he’s expected Ellen or Cas to put one in. But it’s good to be sure.

He signs on the line that has his name and gives the documents back to Cas, who gives them on to Cain, whose signature is the last one missing.

There is a long moment where Cain is staring at the documents, not even reading as far as Dean can tell.

“There is no obligation that comes with these documents,” Ellen says gently. The storminess in her expression is gone, her eyes softer than they normally are. An expression she reserves for pregnant people and peaceful children. Dean wouldn’t have seen Cain on the list of people who she graces with it but it seems he’s mistaken.

When she notices his inquiring gaze, she shrugs, not put out at the least. “You know about my role in the network, Dean. Cain is not the first Lone Wolf Bobby and I have encountered over the years. And if they have one thing in common it’s that they value their independence. I made sure the contract honors that.”

Cain looks up at her, expression cycling through several emotions before he answers, “We cling to it because that is what makes it possible to bear our lives.”

“I understand, Alpha,” Ellen says with a sad smile.

“I don’t think you can. But I appreciate the attempt,” Cain replies and with a steady hand signs the first of the documents before handing it back to her.

“Keep the second copy,” Ellen says when Cain signs that one as well. “On the days when you’re not sure about this, look at this page.” She taps her finger to Dean’s signature. For a moment, Dean thinks she wants to squeeze Cain’s shoulder but she doesn’t. Instead she looks at Cas. “Do you still need me for anything?”

“Is everything prepared for tomorrow?”

“Almost everything. If you don’t need me anymore, I’ll drive over to the police station now and discuss final security arrangements with Jody.”

Cas sighs.

“It’s necessary, Cas,” Ellen says sternly. “Your whole family is going to be in one place at one time. A time that we have made public a month in advance.”

“I know that it’s necessary, Ellen. It doesn’t keep me from wishing that it weren’t so.” He rubs a hand through his hair, an uncharacteristically frazzled gesture. “Thank you for taking much of the preparations over so that I can spend these days with my family.”

“Which is as it should be,” Ellen answers, her eyes back to soft. “By your leave?”

“Of course,” Cas nods.

“There’s a room ready at the motel. In case it’s needed. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She turns around and strides back towards her car, energy and determination in her steps.

“There’s also a room ready at our house,” Cas says. “You’re welcome to stay with us for the weekend.”

Cain presses his lips into a tight line and averts his eyes. “I’d rather stay at the motel. If it is no offense to you.”

“It’s not,” Cas shakes his head. “Any choice in this pack is always a real choice. There are no wrong answers. Dean, do you want to show him his room?”

“Uhh, yeah, I can do that,” Dean nods. The legal talk has had the advantage that it pushed his memories firmly back into their box. He’s going to have to examine them sometime. But sometime is not this weekend. This weekend is about his kids and the future, not about the past. “Are you all going to wait here?”

“Yes,” Cas nods. There’s so much compassion and love in his eyes, it’s almost uncomfortable.

“Do you want me to show you to your room?” Dean asks Cain.

“Yes,” Cain replies.

“Come on then.” Dean assures himself with a final look into the stroller that twins are still asleep, and walks towards the side-entrance of the Roadhouse. They’ve closed down the Roadhouse for the weekend, the motel open only for people they know. Security issues. No strangers even here.

He waits for Cain once they’re past the picnic tables, a moment of indecision between them, the Omega not used to walking ahead of the Alpha, the Alpha not used to walking near anyone, period.

“You know the way,” Cain finally says and that settles it.

Dean takes the lead, into the Roadhouse through the side-entrance and towards the rooms marked ‘private’.

“Ash! Hey Ash!” Dean hollers once they’re close enough. He’s made the mistake of entering Ash’s gaming den once and he’s not doing it again. “You’ve got a guest, so get your denim-covered ass out here!” Which should hopefully be enough of a reminder that it’s customary to wear pants, even when the Roadhouse is closed. Not a concept Ash always adheres to.

“Hey, man, chill,” Ash opens the door of his room and a cloud of pot smoke waves out with him.

Dean immediately starts coughing.

“It’s good stuff, you should try it,” Ash smiles benevolently.

“Thanks, man, but I’ve got kids. Also, my mate’s the pack-Alpha and stuff. So I’d rather not.”

“Your loss,” Ash shrugs and then looks Cain up and down. “Whoa Alpha. Icy icy Alpha.” He puts his arms around himself as if he’s suddenly freezing.

“Stop with the theatrics and give us the room keys.” And yeah, Dean might have taken a step in front of the Alpha in question in a completely unnecessary protective gesture.

“Absolutely. Follow me,” Ash smiles a friendly smile, though his eyes are looking through Dean now. “Interesting aura, man, interesting,” he says when he’s passing Cain.

They make it over to the motel without further incidents. Ash gives them the key for room number one and Dean helps Cain carrying his bags inside, even though the Alpha insists that it isn’t necessary. It probably really isn’t. But it’s good manners and Dean’s got good manners.  

“Do you need anything else?” Dean asks once they have the bags stashed in the room. “Ash can make you some dinner or you can call in a pizza or something.”

“I’ll manage,” Cain says gruffly.

“Okay,” Dean nods. He’s already standing in the door, so it’s only a step or two to leave. Still, he hesitates. “I’m glad you came,” he finally says and doesn’t add that he fears that Cain might change his mind and be gone in the morning.

Well, if he does, at least he’s met the pups. And he has a contract now that states that he can come back whenever he wants as long as he calls ahead.

“I’ve got something,” Cain says abruptly and turns to his suitcase to rummage in it. “For you.”

He comes back with a small package, unevenly wrapped, though it’s obvious that an attempt was made at making the gift look presentable.

“It’s nothing much. Just, you know, something.”

He hesitates for another moment, then quickly presses the gift into Dean’s hands, his fingers brushing Dean’s for a split-second.

“I – Thank you,” Dean stutters, taken by surprise.

“I have something for the pups, too. A naming present. If – if you want them to have it.” He averts his eyes like he thinks it’s too presumptuous to even ask.

“Of course! Whatever you brought them, I’m sure they’ll love it!” Dean says it with a smile that does little to mask his feelings about the fact that Cain has to ask. “Can I open this?”

Cain nods jerkily.

Dean opens the present carefully, not wanting to damage even the wrapping paper.

It’s a book.

“I know you already have it,” Cain says gruffly. “But you said you liked it. And this is the first edition.”

It’s Slaughterhouse Five.

“Yeah, I love Vonnegut,” Dean confirms. He reverently thumbs through the pages. It is indeed the first edition. In good condition, too. There is no dedication but there’s a simple _CM_ in the corner of the first page. Dean lets his thumb slide over it. “Thank you.”

Cain huffs and turns back to his suitcase.

“Will you come by for dinner tonight?”

“You need some quiet to prepare for tomorrow.”

Dean accepts the refusal with a nod. “We’ll see each other tomorrow then. We’ll send someone to show you the way.” Cause as much as he wants to be here himself, they won’t manage. “Please come for the photos and stay for the family dinner after the ceremony.” When Cain doesn’t immediately react, Dean repeats, “Please?”

Because he wants to show Cain not only where they live but how they live. He wants to show him how their family works. And that he’d have a place in it if he wants it. And Dean can’t do that if Cain won’t spend time with them.

“It won’t be a formal affair or anything. Just a few pictures to commemorate the event and a nice dinner to celebrate the day.” Dean knows that he’s pleading but he doesn’t know how else to convince Cain. “Please.”

“Alright,” Cain gives in. “I’ll be there.”

“Thank you,” Dean smiles relieved. “Until tomorrow then?”

“Until then,” Cain nods.

Dean makes his way back but he hears crying before he ever gets close to the picnic tables.

“Ah fuck,” he mutters.

They’d been out longer than planned.

”It’s okay, it’s okay, sweetheart, we’re going home and are getting you to bed.”

He softly pries Mary’s hands away from Cas who is simultaneously trying to calm down the twins and their daughter. Deanie is screaming, too. He’s learned to pick up on visual and scent cues apparently, because it never takes long when Mary starts screaming until he joins her.

“Is he settled?” Cas asks while rocking the stroller in an even motion in the hopes of lulling the twins, who are softly crying, rudely awakened from sleep as they’ve been.

“Yeah,” Dean nods. “Told him we were gonna send someone by to accompany him to our place. Seeing how that contract stated he shouldn’t be wandering the pack grounds alone. Hey, hey, little monkey, you’ve got my attention, there is no need to kick me.”

Dean holds his hand between his ribs and his daughter’s feet where she is angrily kicking.

“We gotta get them home,” Sam says.

“Yes,” Cas nods. “Home is a good idea.”

So they all pile into their two cars, the process made tedious by having to fight with every single one of the pups until everyone is safely stowed in their seats.

The drive itself is short, fortunately, and Dean wastes no time getting everyone to bed after. It’s late for an afternoon nap for Mary and she’ll probably keep them up longer than planned tonight, but she’s tired and cranky and she needs a nap.

They’ve prepared a second nursery by now, using the color scheme from Deanie’s old room since they thought it would become his room. But with Deanie and Mary being best friends as far as pups this age can be best friends, and both of them being heavier and longer sleepers than the twins, they have in the end decided to keep the two older pups together and put the younger babies in the second nursery. It means double the amount of baby monitors, but apart from that it works well enough.

And both Sam, and Cas and Dean finally have their bedrooms to themselves again. Dean isn’t sure as how much of a perk Sam sees that but he for his part is definitely a fan. He loves his pups dearly and he’s got no problem bringing them to the big bed when they are whiny in the early mornings, but he enjoys a few hours of quiet.

He also, though he wouldn’t say it out loud, enjoys how their bedroom starts smelling like them again. How it smells less like baby and milk, and more like mate. They’re both smells of love but their little bubble of coupledom relaxes him.

Once all the rascals are down, they drift one by one into the kitchen. As if by mutual silent agreement, everyone gets a drink and then slinks down at the table.

“Well?” Eileen asks and signs. “Opinions?”

“What about you?” Dean asks back, his signs coming slow.

They try. Sometimes they get sloppy, because they know that Eileen can lip-read well enough to understand as long as they are not talking on top of each other. And they don’t always manage when the topics get more complicated because none of them is really fluent yet. But they try.

Eileen thinks about it for a moment. “I think he’s very lonely,” is what she finally says.

“He doesn’t have to be,” Dean argues.

Eileen levels him with a stare before she replies. “You’re going to send him back home.”

Cas acknowledges that with a hum while Sam nods determinedly.

“What’s up, Sam?” Dean asks because that’s a weird reaction.

Sam shrugs. “I’ll be happy when the ceremony is over and everything worked out and everything is back to normal, that’s all.”

“You think he’s gonna be a problem?” Dean frowns. He tries to remember whether there’d been any noteworthy tension between Cain and Sam. But there hasn’t been much interaction between them at all. Now that he thinks about it, that had probably been intentional on Sam’s part.

“I think he could become trouble, yeah,” Sam confirms. He avoids looking at Cas while saying it. 

Cas catches up on that the same way Dean does. “You don’t agree with my decision?” he asks.

“It’s – not my place to agree or disagree,” Sam says demurely.

“You disagree then,” Cas confirms. “Is it anything more specific than the fact itself that Cain is a Lone Wolf?”

Sam fidgets uncomfortably. He throws a glance at Eileen but her face doesn’t give any indication on whether she’s on his side on this. “A Lone Wolf who’s killed a blood family member before. And who was in cahoots with Michael.”

“He never was…” Dean starts but breaks off when he notices how loud he’s immediately gotten. “Cain’s not working for Michael,” he says more quietly. “He’s not here to spy on us and he wouldn’t have come if I hadn’t made him.”

“Could be an act,” Sam counters.

“It’s not.” Dean is one hundred percent sure of that. Whatever else, Cain wouldn’t willingly hurt the pups. In fact, Dean is almost sure that Cain loves the pups. Or is at the very least in the process of learning to love them.

“All I’m saying is it’s always paid out to be careful.”

“No, it hasn’t,” Dean disagrees. “I wasn’t _careful_ when I took you and left the city. I wasn’t _careful_ when I met Cas and mated him a month later.”

“Dean…” Cas lays a hand on his arm.

“I’m not saying I was reckless, either. Or that I propose being reckless now. I’m just saying…”

“That you trust your experience and your intuition,” Cas nods. “I understand. I trust it, too. That is why I don’t have a problem with this.”

Sam huffs and jerks his hands in a defeated motion. Eileen tries to get his attention but he shakes her off.

“I’m going to take a shower,” Sam signs angrily. He doesn’t repeat it out loud but his chair clatters when he gets up.

Eileen looks after him with a shake of her head. Then she turns back to Cas and Dean. “Sometimes he’s very young,” she signs and says with an apologetic smile.

“You aren’t that much older,” Cas answers.

“No, but I’m…,” she shakes her head. “He’s young,” she repeats.

“Goddammit,” Dean sighs. “I’m going after him.”

“Dean?”

“I think I know what’s wrong.” He looks at Eileen. “Thank you.”

She smiles like his reaction is exactly the one she’s expected.

So Dean stomps after his brother. By the time, he’s there, Sam’s bedroom door is firmly closed.

He knocks. “Sammy? You decent?”

There is another clatter from inside, like a chair just fell over. Dean pushes the door open, though he stays in the doorway.

Sam’s thrown his plaid shirt onto the pile of clothes stacked over the back of his desk chair. The whole thing has tumbled over. Thankfully that’s the only piece of clothes he’s taken off so far.

“Sammy?” Dean repeats.

His brother jerks upright and stops muttering curses at the chair to says, “What do you want, Dean? I’m tired.”

“Am I your brother?” Dean asks.

“What?”

“You heard me. Am I your brother?”

“Yes?” Sam answers somewhat hesitantly.

“Did I stop being your brother when I got married?”

“No,” Sam shakes his head and Dean can see it in his face, how understanding is beginning to blossom.

“Did I stop being your brother when we found out that John didn’t sire me?”

“No,” Sam says again and this this time there is a visual change, Sam’s stance relaxing even while he’s straightening up.

“You wanna do the conclusion for me?” Dean asks.

Sam shakes his head. “Can you say it please?” he asks quietly. He looks so vulnerable right then, his face sheepish and – young. Eileen had been right.

“I’m not going to stop being your brother, you idjit. It makes no difference whether Cain finds a place in our lives or not. I’m always going to be your brother. You’ll have to put up with me for the rest of your life. Understood?”

His brother nods, and his voice is actually a bit wobbly when he answers, “Yeah, understood.”

“Oh for God’s sake, Sammy!” Dean goes in after all and wraps his brother up in a hug. “We’ve been over this, you blockhead.”

Sam nods against his shoulder but he holds on and doesn’t let go until finally Dean breaks away.

“You okay now?” Dean asks.

Sam bites his lip. He still looks sheepish but his voice is serious when he says. “You’re the only one I have, Dean. You’ve got all these people. You’ve got Cas and Gabe and Cain. I’ve only got you.”

Dean lets himself plonk down on Sam’s bed. “It’s not true, Sammy. I know you still miss her. But it’s not true.”

Sam falls down on the bed next to him, his scent saltwater and pain. He stays silent.

“But you’ve been doing better lately?” Dean asks. He thinks it’s true. Thinks that he’s smelled Sam almost being happy every so often.

“It’s only a couple of weeks until…”

Until Deanie’s birthday. Until the day Jess died.

“I wish I could at least go and visit her grave, you know?” Sam runs a hand through his hair, not brushing it out of his face but instead hiding behind it.

“You could ask. They might let you.”

“After they tried to take Deanie? No, I want nothing to do with them.”

Dean nods because he gets that. “Sorry.”

“And I want it to be a happy day for him. I want him to have a cake and a party. I mean, when he’s older. I don’t want to be the dad that drags him to the graveyard on his birthday.”

“Write something down. About Jess I mean. Write him a letter for every birthday that shows who she was. What she believed in. Cause, man, she believed in a lot of shit and she fought for it.”

Sam chuckles through his tears. “You’re gonna have to let that go some day, man.”

“Nah,” Dean says. “I don’t gotta do shit. But I can add it to the story collection if you want.”

Dean’s the one who is chronicling their lives anyway. Who keeps the photo albums updated. Though Deanie is going to run out of space in his “My 1st Year” book. Well, Dean knows what he’s getting for his birthday then.

“It wasn’t a joke, though. I meant it. Write it down.” Preserve it while you can. But he doesn’t add that. “Remember how we tried to steal Dad’s journal just to find a glimpse of our Mom? You can make sure he doesn’t have to do that. That he has a way to get to know her even when she’s not here with you.”

“Yeah,” Sam nods, “yeah, I might do that.” He looks almost frightened at the prospect.

Dean nudges him in the shoulder. “Don’t overthink it. Write down the little stories. What she did that annoyed you. What she did that you adored.”

“When did you turn so wise?”

Dean gives him an intentional smirk. “I was born this way, baby brother.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “You suck.”

“Yeah, but you love me anyway.”

“Yeah, I do,” Sam answers earnestly.

“Stop it. You’re supposed to say something sarcastic.”

Sam shrugs. “Sorry.” He looks at Dean again. “You’re really sure about Cain?”

“Yeah,” Dean nods. “I’m sure.”

“Okay,” Sam nods back. “That’s good enough for me to trust him as well.”

 

That cleared up, Dean lets Sam get to his shower. Cas and Eileen have deserted the kitchen already, so Dean bites the bullet and searches out Hannah to go over the plans for tomorrow’s dinner with her. He has full confidence in her ability to figure it out to the last detail but traditionally, Dean is the one who’s supposed to be in charge of this. So the least he can do is give her his full attention and tell her that she’s doing _great work_. And if he hopes that the pups wake up sooner rather than later so that he has a valid excuse to get away, she never needs to know.

Dean is positively beat when the day is finally over and he makes it into the bedroom. It’s not particularly late, it never is. With their night schedule as unpredictable as it is, every hour of sleep is a blessing.

So he isn’t surprised per se that Cas is already in the room but seeing how busy they were all day, he’s also not really expected it.

“Hey,” Dean greets him while putting the baby monitors on the nightstand.

“Hello Dean,” Cas replies, stopping in his mission to get rid of his button-down to say Hello.

Dean exhales a long breath, some of the tension he’s held all day falling away at the simple greeting. “It’s nice that you do that, you know?” Dean smiles while he’s starting to pull out of his plaid shirt.

“That I do what?” Cas enquires and starts back up with the buttons.

“You always give me your full attention when I come in. Even if it’s just for a moment. But you, like, always see me.”

“How could I not?” Cas asks, obviously genuinely puzzled because he freezes in the middle of his movement to squint at Dean.

“You’re aware that that’s not exactly common, right?”

“But you’re my mate. I love you. I want to see you.”

Dean shakes his head fondly. “You’re cute, little Alpha.”

Cas harrumphs and goes on with undressing.

Dean does the same, every so often sneaking glances at his mate. They’ve had a long day. But they’ve been in here pretty fast after getting the pups down. So they should have a few hours. Which obviously they should be using for actual sleep. Because they’ll have another long day tomorrow.

Dean drops the last of his clothes, including his boxers, and climbs on the bed.

So what, he’s made enough adult decisions for one day when he decided on flower arrangements and dessert choices. He even gave Hannah the satisfaction of okaying something other than pie.

Cas has stopped in the middle of picking up his pajama top and is watching Dean intently.

Dean doesn’t say anything but he turns around and gets his knees under him, spreading them apart for better balance, while he pushes his head into the mattress.

A heartbeat later the bed dips and then Cas’ hand is on his back, softly caressing along his spine. Dean leans into the warmth, shivering when the touch becomes almost too light and tickles, then groaning when Cas’ grip becomes stronger when he reaches Dean’s buttocks.

“You sure?” Cas asks and pauses for a moment in his ministrations.

“Wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t sure,” Dean answers.

“Hmm,” Cas says thoughtfully, while he begins to move his hands again. He is following a path back up Dean’s back, emphasizing each place he passes by kissing or licking it.

Dean arches his back into it, and when Cas puts an arm around his waist and draws them both to their sides, Cas’ chest pressed into Dean’s back, Dean goes willingly.

Cas keeps his hand around Dean, finding all of Dean’s sensitive spots with experienced certainty while his mouth finds all the good places on Dean’s neck.

The build is slow, they’re both too exhausted for any kind of frenzy or even for much movement. But they’re close, tangled into and around each other, and by the time they’re getting there it’s no problem to find a rhythm together because they’re in sync anyway. Indeed, the rhythm is so easy and building in such an incremental way that it catches Dean by surprise when he topples over the edge, his muscles contracting and a minute later pushing Cas over as well.

Dean rides out Cas’ high as if it were a second high of his own before they both fall down, exhausted.

“You’re sweaty,” Dean mumbles, even while he pulls at Cas’ arm to make him follow and not lose the skin to skin contact when he curls up as best as he can in this position.

Cas does him the favor and curls up around him. “I wonder whose fault that is.”

“Mine,” Dean answers with a satisfied smile.

Cas chuckle vibrates through Dean’s body. “True.”

They fall silent for a while before Cas asks, “Any particular reason you didn’t want to do this face-to-face?”

Dean mutters something unintelligible and hopes that is enough. But Cas pokes him in the side, indicating clearly that he won’t let go that easy.

“Proving a point, I guess,” Dean admits somewhat grudgingly.

“You’ll have to explain that one in a little more detail.”

“’s cause Cain is here. Made me think about Dad – about John.”

“Okay?” Cas says cautiously.

“’s like, Dad – John, he was so fucking obsessed with, you know, the whole Omegas aren’t good for anything but fucktoys thing.”

“I’m still not getting the connection to us.”

“There isn’t any. That’s the whole point. Even if I – present, even if it’s my back to you and not my face, it’s still –“

“Love,” Cas says. “Making love.”

“Yeah,” Dean nods. “We’re still us. You ain’t suddenly in it only for you and I don’t suddenly stop existing as a person.”

“Of course not,” Cas says with emphasis.

“I’m kind of waiting for that moment,” Dean admits. “Like, not with us. I know that you see me.”

“But with Cain,” Cas guesses.

“Yeah,” Dean confirms. “It’s so funny. How John was a Beta and Cain is an Alpha but – he didn’t interrupt me once. Listened to everything like listening to me is worthwhile. He brought me a present. Slaughterhouse Five, first edition. Cause we talked about books, once, like months back. And I mentioned that it was one of my favorites. Maybe it’s all too good to be true. Maybe the other shoe is just waiting to drop.”

“I don’t think that’s how it works, Dean. Either you see everyone as people in their own right or you don’t. There isn’t really much margin for error.”

“Yeah, but there might be – margin for change.” Dean shrugs uncomfortably, even in the afterglow not too happy about giving voice to his fears.

Cas runs his hand in long soothing strokes over Dean’s thigh. “I’m sorry but you’re going to have to explain again.”

“I’m – I’m not a threat to him. Even if I have a pack, I’m still just an Omega. So talking to me, it might, you know, have been the only choice to talk at all. Up until today.”

“You think he might choose other company over you now that he has access to our pack?”

Dean shrugs. “I dunno.”

“Has he done anything to give you that impression?”

Dean shakes his head.

“Where is this coming from then?”

Dean buries deeper into his pillow. He knows where it’s coming from. And he hates it that this is affecting him.

“Dean?”

“I talked about Dad – John with Sammy.”

“Ahh,” Cas says like everything suddenly makes sense. “I see.”

“You do?”

“Yes,” Cas nods. “For what it’s worth, I think your first instincts about him are right and that it’s safe if you start thinking of him as your father.”

Dean starts. “Huh.”

“That is what is happening, right?” Cas asks. “You want him to be more than your Sire but you’re worried that he’s going to turn out like John.”

Dean wouldn’t have known to put it in so many words but now that Cas says it, it makes sense to him, too. “Guess it is.”

“Well, I don’t think you have to worry. And not just because I’d rip him into pieces if he treated you badly.” There is entirely too much conviction in it for it to be a joke.

“Dude,” Dean says. “Didn’t you just sign that you were not going to do that.”

“Hmpf,” Cas grumbles. “That didn’t cover personal reasons.”

“Oh, it totally did,” Dean disagrees with a snort. “Ellen is thorough. She knows you well.” He nudges Cas with his shoulder.

“Maybe,” Cas allows and snuggles closer. “In any case, I believe it’s going to be fine.”

“I hope you’re right,” Dean sighs and gets comfortable to drift into sleep, clean-up be damned.

 

Dean thinks it’s a fucking stupid idea to dress babies and toddlers all in white. Hannah has found their naming outfits and insists that even if their ceremony is as informal as can be, a few traditions should be upheld so that “people at least notice they’re at a naming, not at a birthday party”.

So Dean waits to the very last moment to dress the pups, making sure that everyone got fed and got new diapers, and as few colorful substances as possible are around them when they finally get to the white clothes. The babies aren’t all that bad, their taste in clothes not going beyond ‘it’s comfortable and warm’ yet. But Mary is fighting him tooth and nails, not liking the stiff lace of the dress.

He lets Sam take the other pups back to kitchen already, since time is running out while he wrangles Mary into her dress.

“Look at you, you look so pretty,” he smiles exhaustedly at Mary when it’s finally done.

And she does, she looks very pretty in her off-white dress with the lace trimmings. She of course would look even prettier if she wasn’t scowling.

“Why don’t we make a selfie, huh?” he tries to distract her.

But not even that is working.

“Dean?” Sam asks from the doorway. “They’re here.”

Dean sighs. “Okay.” He turns back to his daughter. “Come on, love, this will be fun. Uncle Bal and Uncle Gabe are here and I think Grandpa Cain is coming as well.”

She considers that for a moment before mumbling, “Grandpaw Cain.”

“Yeah, ‘Grandpaw’ Cain,” he repeats with her inflection. “It’ll be cool.”

He swoops her up before she can decide to start wailing again. Or make another attempt at grabbing the crayons. He’s had a hard enough time keeping them out of her reach in the past half hour.

“Is he actually here?” Dean asks Sam as they’re walking down the hall together.

“Yeah. And he brought presents.”

“He said he would,” Dean nods.

“Did he says they were going to be huge?”

Dean raises his eyebrows.

“Seriously, they’re huge. We’ve put them in the living room for now.”

“Huh.”

Their kitchen is milling with people. Cas is there, obviously, talking to someone who Dean thinks is the photographer and her assistant.

Gabe and Bal have Rob and Ben in their arms. They’re eyeing Cain suspiciously where he’s leaning against the counter a little outside of the bubble that encompasses everyone else.

Charlie is talking excitedly to Eileen, who’s holding Deanie, Meg looks bored and Hannah looks like she’s going to have a heart-attack any second, even though the photographer is obviously here on time.

“Dean!” Cas waves Dean over.

“Present. With attachment,” Dean answers. “Both of us still clean.”

Cas looks him up and down once, taking in the nice new button-down and the dress pants with a smile. Cas himself wears similar attire, though he’s got a suit jacket on on top of it. Dean convinced him to leave out the tie because pups and ties don’t mesh but Cas manages effortlessly to look fancy. Well, Dean smirks, he got one hell of a hot mate and there’s no one who’s ever going to doubt it.

“We’re going over what we want in shots,” Cas points to the book in front of him, ignoring Dean’s snark.

“I thought it was pretty clear what we wanted,” Dean frowns.

“In terms of which groups get photos together, yes. But I think we need to be particular about the rest of it as well.”

Dean doesn’t get it until Cas turns the picture that he is currently looking at so that Dean can look at it, too.

“Oh. I see,” Dean says as he takes in the family in the picture.

They are artfully placed, the photo composed well, the colors pleasing. But that doesn’t change the fact that the Omega-mate is kneeling, both he and the maybe three-year-old pup looking up at the Alpha, who’s got one hand draped on the Omega’s shoulder and holds the pup’s hand with the other. The placement of the hands avoids that the image looks completely like the Alpha is towering over his family but the overall composition leaves no doubts about the hierarchy in this family.

Dean turns over the page to the next example and then the next after that. They vary in rigidity of the pose, sometimes the Omega is sitting on a bench instead of kneeling, sometimes they’re both standing, the Omega the obligatory half-step behind their Alpha. But in the end, they all have a clear ranking.

Dean softly closes the book. “You got a book like this for Beta couples?” he asks.

“What?” the photographer looks at him confused.

“You’re offering your services to Betas as well, right? Or maybe to queer couples? How do you pose them?”

The photographer looks from Dean to Cas.

“That’s a good idea,” Cas nods. “Please let us see the examples you have of that.”

After a moment of hesitation, the photographer nods at her assistant, who rummages in a bag until she produces a similar volume to the one that’s already on the table.

“These are – more unconventional,” the photographer warns.

“That’s fine,” Cas ensures her and moves next to Dean so that they can look through the book together.

The first page already makes it clear that they’ve gotten the rainbow family examples because the whole family is actually clad in rainbow colors. They’re laughing at some joke that has gotten lost in the stillness of the photo. The women are holding hands and their two children are jumping next to them.

There are photos where everyone is blowing soap bubbles, where the family is sprawled in a big pile on the lawn hugging each other, there’s one where a Great Dane is the center of the picture, two hulking Alphas hugging the dog while leaning their heads together.

With each new picture, Dean and Cas are moving a little closer together, subconsciously at first, but it gets noticeable fast enough when their shoulders press into each other.

“Yeah,” Cas finally looks up, his whole face smiling, “that’s what we want.”

The photographer looks quizzically at him, “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Cas confirms. “You can make one or two pictures where Dean is sitting on our garden bench that Hannah can use for the official announcement, but the rest of it, I want us to look like we are. And we are like this,” he points at the family chasing each other around while laughing breathlessly. “We’re happy.”

_And equal._

Cas knows better than to say it out loud but from the assessing stare the photographer gives them before she finally nods, she gets it anyway.

“I can work with that,” the photographer says.

“Good,” Cas smiles. There is a hard edge to his voice that implies that if the photographer’s answer had been any different, there wouldn’t have been any photos today.

“Let’s go outside everyone!” The photographer announces and they obediently trudge outside.

She poses them for the formal shot first, Dean on the bench, Rob and Ben in his arms. She sweet-talks Mary into standing on the bench next to them and even stay reasonably still, while Cas takes a position behind the bench, his arms encircling Dean and their daughter. At the last minute, Cas draws Dean close enough that his head is resting against Cas’ belly. It makes Dean smile, a small private smile that won’t work well with the formality they’re supposed to exude, but hey, Dean can’t be held reliable for his mate’s antics.

The photographer makes a few different shots from different angles before she nods satisfied and tells them that there should be something for the official announcement in there.

“Thank God,” Cas breathes a relieved sigh and immediately snatches Mary from the bench, tickling her with the stubble of his beard until she squeals.

The photographer takes it as her cue and moves in faster than Dean thought possible to catch the moment.

They spend the next fifteen minutes doing silly things, laughing, snuggling with the pups but also with each other. If there wasn’t the incessant clicking of the camera, Dean could almost forget it was there. That is, he actually forgets at one point, the expression on Cas’ face when he looks at Rob so gentle that Dean just has to step in and give him a sweet kiss. He wants to jerk back the moment the shutter clicking brings him back to the present but Cas’ arm is already around his waist, holding him close.

In the end, they only stop kissing when there’s calls of _get a room_ from their extended family.

They take it as a sign that it’s enough pictures of just them, and invite their family to join.

They go semi-formal again, Dean and Cas in the middle of the frame, side-by-side, holding one pup each, Mary between them, holding on to their free hands. Sam with Deanie and - after some convincing - Cain complete Dean’s side, while Gabe, Bal and Anna stand next to Cas.

It turns out to be an awkward shot, the group not used to interacting with each other, and the photographer has to tell them several times to move closer together.

It’s clear that this group won’t manage to have fun together, so they move on quickly, inviting the rest of their household to join. Somehow, that is easier, and after a few shots any pretense of a ranking in the group disappears as they try out different constellations, getting progressively wilder until for the final few shots, the photographer climbs onto the bench, taking pictures from above. Cas has Mary hoisted up airplane-style and she’s spreading her arms wide, shouting her joy to be flying above the group.

Dean only notices that both Cain and Anna have chosen a place away from the group and haven’t taken part in the final shots when the photographer tells them they’re done and that it’s a wrap for everyone apart from Sam and Deanie, who get their own photoshoot.

Dean nudges Cas to make him aware. Cas has let Mary down and she’s running towards her Uncle Bal. “I’ll go talk to her,” Cas sighs. “Do you need help with that?” he stretches out his arms to take one of the two pups in Dean’s arms from him.

“Nah,” Dean says, “I know where I’m gonna find help.”

Consequently, he shoves Rob into Cain’s arms the second he reaches him.

“Here. They’re too heavy to hold both of them for very long.”

For a heartbeat, Cain freezes and Dean has trouble holding Rob up against Cain’s chest. Then Cain’s arms come up around the pup and Dean can let go.

“Thanks,” Dean says, even while Cain awkwardly rearranges the pup until he’s upright on his arm and looking over his shoulder. Rob doesn’t seem to have any problems with that, or with being held by the Alpha. He shyly but curiously puts his little fist into Cain’s beard, immediately fascinated by the facial hair.

“You didn’t feel like taking part in the ruckus?” Dean asks Cain after a few minutes of silence.

“I’m not part of your household.”

“Neither are Gabe and Bal,” Dean counters.

“But they are your friends,” Cain argues.

The words _and you are my Dad_ are on Dean’s tongue but they don’t want to actually make it out.

Also, they conjure up his mom’s face in front of his mind and that’s still not a path he wants to go down right now. So Dean inclines his head in acknowledgement but leaves it that. He doesn’t know what else to say, though, so he lets his eyes drift over the crowd to find inspiration.

Cas and Anna are chatting uncomfortably. Bal and Gabe are talking to each other as well, less uncomfortably it seems. Gabe’s even got a hand on Bal’s arm. Maybe it means they are doing better.

Sam’s coming back from where he’d posed with Deanie at the bench to talk to Eileen. For a moment, Dean thinks they’re already done with the pictures but then Sam points in the direction of the bench where the photographer is still waiting. Eileen shakes her head No to whatever Sam is asking but Sam is nothing but stubborn, and finally she nods a defeated Yes and follows him. Sam gives Deanie to her and they both sit down on the bench, a respectable few inches between them. The photographer takes her position again, while Dean’s eyebrows rise. That had not been part of the original setup.

“So who’s the redhead who also doesn’t belong?” Cain asks and effectively diverts Dean’s attention away from Sam and Eileen and back towards Cas and Anna. They’re keeping almost an arm’s length distance and even their body language looks stilted. Dean doesn’t want to know what that means for their conversation.

“Cas’ sister Anna. She, uhh, she worked for Michael for a while. There was a lot of bad blood between them but Cas has helped her get back on her feet after things with Michael didn’t work out for her.”

“Hmm,” Cain makes a noncommittal noise but his eyes get harder and his scent icier.

“Can’t say I like her all that much but she is Cas’ family.” And because Cain’s frown doesn’t lessen, Dean adds. “Look, we did a security check before we invited her for today. She’s clean. She hasn’t had any contact with Michael or Luke.”

“Hmm,” Cain stays noncommittal and his gaze stays firm.

“You’re gonna stand guard the whole day, aren’t you?” Dean asks, though really it’s more of a statement.

It draws Cain’s eyes back to him.

Dean shrugs. “I have a protective mate. I know the look.”

“Do you have a problem with it?” Cain asks. It doesn’t sound like a challenge, more like an actual question. Though Dean isn’t sure what Cain’s reaction would be if he said yes. Maybe to declare that he can’t be here and not be protective.

“Nah, ‘s alright,” Dean answers. “Just, you know, there actually are a lot of people looking out for our safety already. So if you want to relax and enjoy the day, feel free.”

Cain gently pries Rob’s hand out of his beard where he had started ripping at it and instead holds his fingers. “I know that you mean well, Dean.”

But it is impossible for a Lone Wolf to relax in the company of this many people. Dean gets it without Cain having to say it out loud.

“But you don’t regret coming?” It sounds more anxious than Dean wanted.

“No,” Cain shakes his head.

“I’m glad,” Dean breathes. But then his heart immediately seizes on the next question. “And, umm, what did you think of the photos?”

_What did you think of Cas and me posing like equals. More than that, what did you think of us making that choice together._ The words get stuck in Dean’s throat, don’t want to be said with the outcome uncertain.

Cain looks at him evenly. “You are a new generation. It is in your hands to shape the future.” Almost as an afterthought he adds, “I’m glad he’s treating you the way he is. I’d have settled for him treating you well.”

He smiles at Dean and Dean smiles back and knows that his fears from last night were unfounded.

 

No one is quite as clean and unrumpled as they were when they finally pile into cars and go to the town hall. Dean has at least managed to keep Mary away from all drawing equipment but he’s had to wash out dirt from her dress twice, and the off-white is in many places approaching an impressionistic brown-green-mixture.

Hannah cringes every time she sees the stains but when Dean meets her eyes, she doesn’t give him a lecture. “She had fun,” she admits grudgingly, and even though Dean isn’t sure she actually sees that as more important than being proper, he’s glad that she’s making an effort.

They’ve gone over the arrangements for the town-hall in excruciating detail. So much so, actually, that somewhere in the debates Dean almost wished they had gone for the religious ceremony, because at least that would have mostly been scripted.

As it is, there’s a stage and their immediate family is going to be up there with them, both for the practical purpose of helping them keep the pups quiet and for the formal purpose of being the ones who have already welcomed the pups into their family and now ask to extend that into welcoming them into the pack. Why the fuck pups need what’s basically advocates for them, Dean will never understand, but hey, they’ve got enough people in their corner and that’s what counts.

Also, Dean’s been able to successfully argue for Bal being up there with them, even though he’s technically neither family nor pack. But he’s an uncle to all of the pups and they all love him and excluding him felt wrong.

Anna has been scowling ever since they told her that no, she wasn’t invited on stage, and Dean’s pretty sure that it won’t get any better when she notices Bal. Dean tries to cover his smirk by turning it into a friendly smile.

Cain, unsurprisingly, has completely refused to be up on stage with them. He disappears into a corner at the end of the last row of chairs as soon as they enter the hall. Dean kind of wishes he could follow him and get out of that whole stage thing as well. On the other hand, though, he doesn’t want to miss this, either. They’re his pups and he’s got the chance to ask for them to be welcomed into a wonderful pack and have the certainty that they won’t be refused. There’s so much to be grateful for in that, that he can grit his teeth and get over his discomfort of being on display.

So he does just that, grits his teeth and walks behind Cas down the aisle in the middle of the hall, pushing the stroller with Rob and Ben in front of him.

Gabe helps him as soon as they reach the stage, taking Rob out of the stroller so Dean only has to handle Ben. Bal has already taken over Mary from Cas.

Dean wants to follow Bal to the chairs at the back of the stage when Cas catches his arm. “Dean, can you stay in front with me? I swear I won’t make you say anything. But I want us to do this together.”

“Uhh, yeah, sure I guess,” Dean stutters. He’s probably making the same face he makes when he has to go to the dentist because Cas’ eyes turn soft with commiseration.

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes. “But we’ve made these little critters together, so I find it only fair if we introduce them together.”

There isn’t really an argument against that, in fact, it would be incredibly sweet if it wasn’t also attached to the fact that Dean’s going to be stared at even more now. “Let me just give Ben to Bal then,” he sighs.

Gabe and Bal are already sitting, Mary on the chair between them. She’s tugging on Bal’s sleeve. “Sing song, Unc-Ba. Poor unfotunaate sou’s,” she starts singing.

“Oh dear, baby girl, maybe Ursula’s song is not quite the right song for this occasion,” Bal visibly represses his laughter.

“In pain, in need!” Mary goes on determinedly.

“I really think your Daddy and your Dada are not going to be happy about this song.”

“I’m a very busy woman.”

Dean can’t help it, he facepalms. Bal’s laughing so hard that he has to wipe a tear out of the corner of his eyes and Gabe keeps shaking his head.

Well, time for the big guns. “Gabe, do what you have to,” Dean tells him, needing two tries to get it out when Mary stubbornly starts over with the _unfortunate_ part. It’s her favorite multi-syllable word. The fact that she learned it from Alex’ Disney playlist and that she’s been obsessed with the stupid song ever since she learned how to pronounce it, ah well. He’ll have to live with that until he can get Cas to greenlight Mulan or Moana. At least the funny songs. Though it doesn’t seem like Mary is all that scared of Ursula. In the opposite, when Dean caught Alex and Claire showing the YouTube clips to Mary, she looked _impressed_.

“Well, better the Sea Witch than the one who’s ready to give up her voice for a stupid bloke she doesn’t even really know,” Dean mutters and hands Ben off to Bal while Gabe gets a lollipop out of his pocket. It’s bright pink and orange and Mary shuts up the second she lays eyes on it. Oh yeah, they’re going to regret the sugar rush later but for now, this will work.

“Don’t let her eat the wrapper and if you can, get the thing away from her again before Cas introduces her.”

“Sure thing, Dean-o,” Gabe nods.

“Thanks.” Dean turns over to Sam, not even wanting to see the bribery in progress. Mary should never have managed to lay her hands on that first lollipop. But she’s fast when she wants to be and Gabe had not been prepared.

“You good?” Dean asks Sam.

He’s got Deanie on his knees, who takes in his surroundings with wide eyes. Deanie’s a quiet kid but it doesn’t mean he isn’t curious or that he’s easily cowed. In fact, Deanie seems to be able to adjust on the fly to almost every group of humans. It’s a good trait. Dean hopes he keeps it.

“Yeah, we’re good,” Sam nods.

It’s not a complete lie, either, or at least he’s got his scent under control well enough. Still, Dean wishes he could actually sit down on the empty chair between Gabe and Sam that had been for him. The empty space at Sam’s side seems way too symbolic.

But he can’t, so he takes his brother’s words at face value, straightens up and puts a smile on his face before he turns around to join Cas at the front of the stage. Cas turns around when Dean comes closer, smiling at him, and when Dean slows down to stay the obligatory half-step behind him, Cas obviously sees it coming because he neatly side-steps Dean to make sure they come to a halt side-by-side.

Dean rolls his eyes at his mate, though he takes care that it isn’t too visible from the audience perspective. Cas grins at him, a self-satisfied smirk that makes his eyes light up.

It makes butterflies erupt in Dean’s stomach and he’s sure his scent is portraying them as well, because Cas’ scent starts to get chocolates overlaid over the honey, and okay, at least Dean isn’t all that nervous anymore, though now he has to bunch his hands into the fabric of his pants to keep from reaching out to his mate. Now that would be a naming ceremony that’s gossip for centuries, the whole thing starting with the pack-Alpha’s mate ravaging him on stage in front of everyone.

Cas’ smile deepens, his thoughts obviously going in a similar direction, but then he sighs and pulls himself back together. The smile doesn’t disappear completely, and the honey obviously never disappears. But the chocolates get dampened down and Cas’ face turns serene as he turns to the pack to address them.

“My dear friends,” Cas greets them, his voice carrying effortlessly and prompting the low chatter to die down. “It is an honor to have you here with us today and to be able to welcome you to this joyous occasion. It is overdue and we’re very happy to finally be able to share our joy with you! We have been incredibly blessed in the past two years to welcome no less than four pups into our family, three that were born to us and one that is born to Dean’s brother Sam.”

There’s a scattering of applause that makes Dean snort because really, it’s not that big of an achievement. But when Cas turns to him, his eyes are full of pain and of the memory of the fear and the loss that has accompanied the pregnancies, and he shuts up, heart suddenly heavy. 

“Yes, we are truly blessed,” Cas continues, voice much more somber, “but you all know how heavy the price was that we paid for this blessing. Today is supposed to be a day of joy and happiness, so I will not say too much about this, but my heart would hurt not to at least tell you a few words about it. To tell you how sorely Jess is still missed. How her laughter, and her attitude, and her challenge to the way we view the world, and her unbending will to make the world a different place, to make it better, are missing every single day, and today the most of all.” Cas’ eyes find Sam. “I know how much you loved her, but please know, Sam, that we loved her, too. And that we have not forgotten her.”

Sam’s eyes have turned glassy, and it itches in Dean’s legs to go comfort his brother. But Sam presses Deanie closer and Deanie snuggles into his father, and yeah, Dean keeps forgetting that they’ve got practice. That they’ve comforted each other every night for more than half a year until Deanie finally moved out of Sam’s bedroom and to the nursery.

Cas takes a deep breath and looks back at the crowd. “I hope very much that we have your forgiveness for waiting this long to introduce the pups to you and officially make them a part of our pack. You all are important to us. Please don’t ever believe differently.”

There are murmurs from the crowd, and a shout from the front row. “We love you, Alpha!”

Cas chuckles. “Thanks, Charlie.”

She gives him a thumbs up that he answers with an eye-roll, while Ellen audibly groans.

“Dean, would you bring Mary, please?” Cas quickly diverts the attention.

“Of course,” Dean nods and goes to fetch her from Bal.

Surprisingly, it’s not that hard. She even lets go of her lollipop so Dean can give it to Gabe, before she slings her arms around Dean’s neck, looking with wide eyes at the gathered congregation when he brings her to the front.

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Dean murmurs and gives her a kiss on the hair. “They’re all our pack. We like them.”

Though possibly, the fact that even though he’s calmed down, his own hands are still sweaty and it takes a moment to calm his breathing when he has to make his feet carry him back towards the edge of the stage and closer to the assembled crowd, might be belying his words. But he can at least try not to pass his nerves on to Mary.

“Hey, little bug,” Cas greets his daughter quietly and runs a caressing hand along her face before he turns back to the crowd. “This is Mary,” he introduces her. “She is our firstborn and she has been named after a person, who I’ve not had the pleasure of meeting, but who is nevertheless important in our lives. Dean’s mother died when he was very young but the love she felt for her children now lives on in us, as we love our Mary and her siblings.”

The mention of his Mom gives Dean sudden nausea. For a heartbeat, the urge to throw up is so strong that he almost doubles over. Cas’ hand is on him a second later, stabilizing him, and then the sick feeling is gone as fast as it came.

“I’m okay,” Dean whispers at Cas, though the tone is probably too scared to make the words true.

“You sure?” Cas whispers back worriedly.

Dean nods frantically. “Yes. Just move on, please.”

“Okay,” Cas nods and turns back to the audience, though he keeps his hand firmly wrapped around Dean’s arm. “I am not Pastor Jim and I don’t pretend to be. This is not a rite of the One God. Our pups will find their faith and their values as they grow up and we do not feel the need to imprint them with any formalized belief system. What we do know, though, and what we want to share with you today, is one of our core values. And it is one that you’ll find mirrored not only in your beliefs and in the church, but also in the way this pack treats each other and everyone who travels among us. 1 John 4:16 says it very well: God is love and whoever lives in love lives in God, and God in them.”

There is a wave of honey accompanying the quote, that Dean sucks in gratefully. It stabilizes his frayed nerves even while it makes Mary blubber happily. Cas leans forward and gives her a small kiss on her head. It’s not the benediction with holy oil that a pastor would give the pups but Dean finds it a more than suitable replacement.

“Whether we share the same denomination or not, whether our beliefs on traditions and propriety align or not, I hope that on this day and on all days, we can agree on this: That love is what makes our lives worthwhile and that we should strive to love each other the way we are. For we are all different and these differences make us who we are. We all deserve to be loved and to be heard and to be treated with respect because we’re all unique and no one else sees the world quite the same way. We all bring something unique to this community, and that is worthy of celebration.”

Cas turns towards the back of the stage. “Sam, would you bring forward Deanie, please?”

Sam fumbles for a moment, obviously surprised, since traditionally Cas should not have gone by age, but should have introduced his own pups before his nephew. But Sam catches himself and gets up to bring Deanie to the front where everyone can see him.

“This is Deanie, or rather, Dean. I think you will have no problem figuring out who _he_ is named after.” Cas’ hand strokes down Dean’s arm while he dazzles him with a short but blinding smile. “Deanie was born almost exactly one year ago and his start into life has been rougher than most. From day one, Deanie’s had to be a fighter, oh, and a fighter he is. But for all of that, there is one thing that there cannot be any doubt about: He is loved. He couldn’t be a more integral part of our household and he’ll always have siblings in Mary, Rob and Ben.”

Cas squeezes Sam’s shoulder and pets over Deanie’s hair before he gives the pup the same small kiss on his head that he gave Mary. Cas takes a half step back after, catching Deanie’s eye with the movement. He signs, “You’ll do great, you’ll see.”

The concept is too complicated for Deanie still, his vocabulary so far mostly a few names and favorite foods and toys but he knows that Cas is talking to him and responds with a wide smile to the attention. Combined with the grateful look on Sam’s face, it’s almost enough to make Dean tear up.

“Please stay here,” Cas asks Sam and then announces, “And last but not least, we have the twins.”

Instead of asking Gabe to bring them forward, or asking Dean to bring Mary back to Bal and fetch the twins, Cas goes to the back of the stage himself and lets Gabe hand him the pups. Gabe bites his lips, an obvious attempt to hide his disappointment, as he hands them over. And yeah, this was probably Gabe’s only chance of holding a pup during a naming ceremony. As much as Dean likes it that Cas is an Alpha who’s not afraid of caring for his pups in public, his heart still breaks a little for his friend.

Cas comes back, one twin on each hip. “These are Rob,” he plants a kiss on Rob’s head, “and Ben.” He does the same for Ben. “I will introduce them together because they have not been apart from each other for more than the minutes that Ben was slower coming into this world.”

Cas smiles at the two of them, remembering the moment, maybe, when they heard the first angry cry and the second, and knew that their pups were alive and healthy and so was Dean.

“These two got their names at a time when it wasn’t clear whether they’d ever be born. We knew that their chances were no better than a coin toss. So we gave them strong names, fighting names, so that they would fight their way into this world and we would have the privilege to get to know them. And they have.”

Cas’ voice wobbles a little with the memory and Dean buries his face in Mary’s hair so that the emotions that were already close to spilling over will not do it now.

“Rob, Robert, is named after one of the strongest people we know. A fighter in his own right, a trusted friend and an ally to me, and for a long time the closest to a father that Dean had.” Cas’ eyes find Bobby in the crowd. “From the bottom of my heart: thank you, Bobby. For everything.”

There’s a louder murmur from the crowd now, the explanation unexpected and unprecedented. The Alpha’s pup named after a Beta in their pack, if you want to see it that way, it’s probably scandalous. At the very least, it’s really good gossip.

Cas waits for the noise to die down before he continues. “And finally Ben, Benedict, whose name expresses how we feel: Blessed. We are truly blessed to have been able to welcome so much new life into our house and family. We want to share our happiness with you. This pack is the best place we can think of for our pups to grow up in, with the best people we can think of surrounding them and shaping them. We look forward to every step of the adventure and we invite you to take part in it. And as a first start, we invite you today to stay and to have drinks and food with us and to say Hi and get to know our pups. As long as they’ll play, anyway.”

That gets him a chuckle and a scattering of applause that Cas immediately uses to say “come on” to everyone and usher them down off the stage and into the main room. The applause increases as soon as people notice that the official part is over.

“Sometimes I think you’re no more comfortable up there than I am,” Dean whispers because he’s most definitely sure that Cas has cut their time on stage as short as he can.

“No one likes speeches,” Cas whispers back. “Not the ones who’re giving them, not the ones who have to sit quietly and listen. Let’s feed them cake and let them gossip and they’ll be happy.”

Dean chuckles and sets Mary on the ground so that he can help Cas with the twins. She grabs his pant leg immediately, not as sure of herself as normally with the amount of people around that are already coming towards them.

“Keep the little monkey on your hip,” Gabe interferes when he sees it, and takes Ben out of Cas’ hold. “I can take him.”

“Thank you, Gabriel,” Cas accepts the offer with a smile.

Dean isn’t quite so sure about this, not with everything that has happened between Gabe and him lately, but none of that means that he doesn’t trust him with the pups. And judging by Gabe’s happy face when he looks at the baby in his arms, he’s doing Gabe a favor by letting him help.

So Dean shrugs and swoops Mary back up in his arms. “See, sunshine, that’s better. Now you’re on eye-level with everyone and can see who they are. You know a lot of the people here anyway. Like Uncle Bobby for exam…”

That’s as far as he gets before he’s being pulled into a bone-crushing hug. Dean tenses for a second, Mary makes a surprised noise, but then they’re both realizing there is no danger. Mary still seems indignant at being crushed into the hug, but Dean relaxes and pats Bobby on the back before pushing away.

“You never said, you idjit,” Bobby accuses him, eyes suspiciously glassy.

“Well, wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise,” Dean tries to evade, and earns the deserved glare for the bratty reply. For all his gruff and abrasive exterior, Bobby’s never let him get away with shit like that.  So Dean bites the bullet and says what he feels. “Wouldn’t have made it without you, you know that, right?”

“Bull,” Bobby scoffs. “You were a bright young man and you’ve always known what you want. You’d have made it just fine.”

It’s a nice compliment, but “We both know that that ain’t true. I was ready to… When I arrived here, I was ready to get funds whatever I had to. If Ellen and you hadn’t done what you did…” Dean shakes his head. “Yeah, I’d doubt I’d be here today.” He doesn’t even know whether he means it as not here or as _not here anymore_.

Bobby gives him a cuff, “Don’t say stupid shit like that. You’d have found a way, boy.”

Even after the years of being away from the garage, the gruff way of wording affection is so familiar that Dean can’t help but chuckle. “Yeah, I love ya, too, Bobby.”

“Idjit,” Bobby grumbles. “You were a good kid. I’d do it again any day.”

“Thank you,” Dean says and means it.

Bobby grumbles something unintelligible, but he draws Dean into another hug. It’s gentler than the first one but of course that means that instead of complaining, Mary gets her hands on Bobby’s beard and pulls.

“Ow!” Bobby yelps, while Mary starts laughing.

Dean knows he’s supposed to scold her but the indignant look on Bobby’s face makes him crack up as well. “Oh monkey,” he chuckles. “That wasn’t nice of you.” And to Bobby, “I’m sorry. She’s got a bit of a sugar rush from that lollipop.”

“Owipop! Want Owipop!!” Mary catches onto that one immediately.

“It’s lollipop, love. You gotta say your ‘l’s at some point. Also: No. You’ve already had…”

Just then there’s a loud crash. It’s followed by a growl and the noise of an impact and then by screams.

They both whip around.

All Dean sees is Gabriel staggering backwards, Ben on his arms, and then Dean is running forward, forcing his way through the crowd to get to his pup. He almost collides with Cas, who comes running from the other side.

Time slows down as Dean looks onto the unfolding scene in shock, static in his ears drowning out the noise around him.

Then Cas shoves Rob into his arms and time speeds back up. Both the baby and Mary are wailing at the top of their lungs.

Cas dives in, Bal joining a second later, and then Sam and Eileen are also there, taking on the other person on the floor, dragging the two fighting Alphas apart. They are howling and struggling in their grips, trying to be at each other’s throats again immediately. There are no words, only snarls and growls, Alpha-sides completely in control for both of them, human instincts suppressed.

Dean presses his kids closer, stumbles a step backwards and away. He can’t do much more than rock them on his hip, no words of comfort want to come.

He stares at the snarling Alpha that Cas and Bal are barely able to restrain even though they work together. _He’s capable of violence._ Dean had known it before but seeing it freezes him to the spot.

Then the Alpha’s eyes find Dean. Fear zings through him like a knife. Then the next moment, the Alpha’s eyes lose their rage, turn back to their normal subdued blue, and his fighting stance slackens.

Jody and Donna shove their way through the crowd. They had them stationed outside, in the assumption that any attack would come from there, not happen inside.

“Handcuffs,” Cas barks. “Now.”

The police women hurry over.

Dean barely spares a glance for where Donna is putting handcuffs on Ezekiel while he protests his treatment loudly. Dean keeps his eyes on Cain.

The older Alpha doesn’t let go of Dean’s gaze, either. He keeps his eyes on him while Jody puts him in cuffs. He doesn’t protest the manhandling when she shoves him forward. But he turns his head and locks eyes with Dean for as long as he can.

Only when the connection breaks does the room flood with noise again, the other people in the room suddenly more than shadows at the corners of his vision.

He notices Gabe and has the presence of mind to step in front of him when he blindly wants to follow his mate and the others as they’re leading Cain and Ezekiel out.

“Not with the pups,” Dean says, struggling to keep the two crying pups secured in his arms.

“He said Michael,” Gabriel’s voice sounds almost mechanical as he turns wide shocked eyes to Dean. “Cain said Ezekiel is working for Michael.”


	2. Be Safe

Leaving the pups with anyone else is not an option, not right this second, so Ellen, who had ended up with Deanie on her arm, ushers them home. At a loss for what else to do, since none of their mates is answering their cellphones, Gabe and Dean do as told and take the pups home, leaving it to everyone else to figure out what’s going on.

As soon as they’re away from all the people, the pups calm down, quieting down beyond content and right into the realm of exhausted. It isn’t really a surprise that they’re completely tuckered out after the excitement, so Dean places Mary and Deanie on the couch with Gabe and gets the twins to bed first. They stare up at him like they’re still trying to figure out what all that noise was about, so Dean hums softly to them to ground them in the moment. He chuckles to himself when he notices that he’s chosen _Poor Unfortunate Souls_ as his lullaby song choice. So much for giving the pups a classic rock education.

Dean humming helps and it only takes a few minutes before Ben’s eyes start to droop. Rob, as usual needing a moment longer to get over an anxious event than Ben does, follows after some extra snuggling from Dean.

When they’re finally securely asleep and he goes back to the other nursery, he finds Deanie half-asleep in Gabe’s arm, his eyes constantly closing even while he’s trying to stare at the colorful pictures in the book that Gabe is reading to Mary. Dean picks him up and brings him to bed as well, glad when Mary is curled up into Gabe’s side by the time he comes back.

“She’s not quite down yet,” Gabe whispers, “she only fell asleep a minute ago”.

“Okay,” Dean nods and sits down in the rocking chair instead of disturbing the two on the couch.

They fall into silence.

“I don’t believe it,” Gabe suddenly whispers furtively. “He’s – the things he told me, I can’t believe he made all of that up.”

“Ezekiel,” Dean says and it’s not a question.

“I can’t believe that he’s working for Michael.” The shock is still evident in Gabe’s voice.

Dean has never trusted Ezekiel in the first place, and now with this new piece of information, Dean’s got an idea why. “He did ask an awful lot of questions about Cas and me and our family whenever he was talking to me.”

“Yeah, because he’s a _nice_ person. Not everyone has ulterior motives.”

“Not everyone does, but according to Cain he did.”

“So you’re trusting a Lone Wolf over an Alpha who’s lived in our pack for almost a year?” Gabe bites.

“I’m trusting my _father_ ,” Dean says sharply. It makes Mary stir against Gabe’s side, so Dean makes an effort to take the sting out of his voice and keep his volume down. “He’s been protective from the beginning.”

“So he might be over-protective! He might confuse Zeke with someone else. Or he’s seen him somewhere else. I don’t know,” Gabe peters off, anger draining away into confusion again.

“You’re not as sure about your pal as you pretend to be,” Dean observes.

Gabe sighs. “I like Zeke, Dean. I really genuinely _like_ him. And he’s had a frikking hard life. He’s not the arrogant Alpha that you take him for.”

Dean doesn’t answer that. He’s got no good answer anyway, and he doesn’t have the energy to go through this fight again. Especially not when Dean could care less about what happens to Ezekiel, when that’s obviously Gabe’s first priority while Dean’s mind is still replaying how Cain had craned his neck to keep eye contact with Dean for as long as possible. As if he expected that it was the last time he’d see him.

Dean takes another look at his cellphone. No messages. Damn. “Come on, Cas,” he mutters. Cas has got to know that Dean’s worrying. That he wants an update on what’s happening. He won’t ban Cain before giving Dean a chance to see him, right? And if he classifies this as an attack on his pack… Cold fear clutches Dean’s stomach.

“He’s got someone. A lover. Or not a lover but someone he loves. That he left behind.”

“What?” Dean needs a moment to figure out that Gabe is still talking about Ezekiel.

Gabe fidgets uncomfortably. “Shit, man, I promised not to tell on him. But – I can’t believe he made that up. He smelled so fucking desperate when talking about him.”

“Him?”

“The lover. Or, I don’t think they actually, you know, ever did the deed. Cause he’s stuck. The Omega I mean. He’s stuck in a marriage that he never wanted and Zeke is trying to find a way to get him out. To find a pack that would take them in.”

“What?” Dean sits up.

“I know you all assume he’s into me and that I encourage him or whatever,” Gabe hisses. “But guess what, the fact that you all think of me as a whore doesn’t make me one.”

“Fuck’s sake, Gabe,” Dean hisses and points at his barely asleep daughter.

“Like you’re not cussing in front of her!”

“Cussing, yes, and she repeats those words as well. You want her to go around calling you,” he lowers voice, “a whore?”

They glare at each for a moment before Gabe rolls his eyes. “Whatever, man.”

“And for the record, I don’t think you’re one, either. I miss my friend.” Dean lets that statement stand and doesn’t do anything to dispel the uneasy silence that descends.

“I didn’t want to disappear on you,” Gabe finally grumbles. “It’s just that…”

“Just what?” Dean asks when Gabe doesn’t go on.

“You’ve got people. He doesn’t.”

Dean shakes his head. “It didn’t have to be an either or. Not until you made it so that he was always there when I was coming to visit.”

“He was?” Gabriel frowns like he doesn’t remember that.

“Yep, he was,” Dean confirms.

“Huh,” Gabe says. “That was not my doing. In fact, I don’t think - Huh.”

They look at each other in sudden realization.

“It was on purpose,” Dean states.

“He wanted to get to you and Cas.” Gabe hits his fist against his thigh. “Son of a bitch. The guy used me. Played me like a fiddle, too. Fuck.”

“You don’t know that.” Dean’s got no idea why he’s defending the Alpha, all he knows is that he doesn’t like the hurt in Gabe’s scent.

“Like hell. There’s no other explanation.”

“Yeah, but he stuck around even when I didn’t show up anymore.”

“Cause I’m still a Novak. Cause you can still get information out of me, even when I’m the smallest pawn in Michael’s games. Fuck.” Gabriel lets his head fall against the backrest of the couch. “And they tell you you’re not supposed to be paranoid. When every single time that you actually trust someone…,” he breaks off with a growl.

“Hey, that’s not true,” Dean says. “You trusted me.”

Gabe lets out a deep sigh. Then he nods and admits, “Yeah, that one worked out mostly okay.”

Dean snorts but doesn’t get around to answering because the door opens and Eileen comes in.

“They want you down at the station. Sam’s gonna take you. I’ll take care of the pups,” she says.

Dean wants to bristle that he can find his way to the police station on his own when Gabe jumps up, jostling Mary in the process. “I’m coming with. I demand an explanation.”

Mary starts crying, having been awoken rudely and Gabe turns a bright red.

“Oh gosh, sweetheart, I’m so sorry, I didn’t want to wake you.”

Dean groans and buries his face in his hands for a moment but then he pulls Gabe off of the pup and instead scoops her up in his arms. “Hey, little monkey, sleeping on the couch is really uncomfortable, I know. So Eileen is going to get you to bed now. Is that okay? You’re still sleepy, aren’t you?”

She nods against his neck and doesn’t protest when he hands her off to Eileen.

“Thank you,” he signs at Eileen.

“You’re welcome,” she nods. “But you better go.”

 

Sam is waiting for them in the hall, pacing nervously.

“So what happened?” Dean asks him.

“I’ll tell you in the car,” Sam evades.

“Gabe’s coming,” Dean announces.

Sam doesn’t even pause. “I got that when he came striding down the hall with you.”

“Fair enough.”

“So what happened?” Dean repeats his question as soon as they’re settled as comfortably as Dean’s going to get in the passenger seat. He’ll never get used to his little brother having his own car and being the driver.

“Apparently, Ezekiel was with the group of people Michael had with him when he visited Cain. He was his personal assistant or something?”

“Fucking hell on a popsicle,” Gabe explodes.

Sam sends him a glance in the rearview mirror but turns back to Dean. “You’re going to have some convincing to do if you want Jody to let either of them out of their cells today. Ezekiel isn’t talking. So it’s pretty much Cain’s word against a wall of silence.”

So Cain’s still on pack grounds. That’s a good sign. It means Cas hasn’t banned him yet.

“Gabe?” Dean turns around. “Think you can help with that?”

All Gabe does is growl in answer.

“Alright. I think that means I’m going in with him to make sure he doesn’t rip Ezekiel apart.”

“Oh boy.” Sam grimaces. “I’m not getting in the middle of that one. You better take this up with your mates.”

Which Gabe does, the minute they are at the police station. “Where is the bastard?” he demands.

“Gabriel! Dean!” Cas unceremoniously comes over and throws his arms around Dean to hug him tight.

“Okay, Cas, it’s okay. Everyone is okay,” Dean confirms before extricating himself from the embrace. They can go emotional later. Right now, Dean wants to know what is happening.

“The pups?”

“Are safe with Eileen. So, Sam gave us the short rundown but he didn’t explain why we are here. Why are we here?”

“Because we got no more than the basics out of Cain, and nothing out of Ezekiel,” Ellen answers instead of Cas. “And in Jody’s experience, the best way to make someone talk is if they talk to someone they trust.” The barely contained frustration in her voice makes it clear that she herself didn’t think it was a good idea to do this.

Neither did Cas, judging by the dark swampy notes in his scent.

Which well, are Cas’ problem for the moment. “You should immediately have called for the both of us, then,” Dean scowls.

“We would have,” Cas grumbles and nods in Bal’s direction.

And yeah, that makes sense to Dean. Cas might not be happy about this, but he wouldn’t try to keep Dean away. Bal on the other hand, already unhappy about Gabe talking to Ezekiel before all of this went down, probably extremely unhappy now.

“You didn’t want me here?” Gabe turns on his mate. “I find out that someone I thought was a friend betrays me and you wanted to keep me away and not allow me to ask fucking why?”

Dean puts a hand on Gabe’s shoulder, keeping him from storming over to confront his mate, who is snarling silently. “Calm down, Gabe.”

Bal starts audibly growling but he doesn’t get any closer, Cas and Sam putting themselves in the middle between the two groups.

“And this is why this was not a good idea,” Ellen groans. “It’s not even about Cain and Ezekiel. You can’t just propose to let the Omegas question your Alpha prisoners. Not while their Alpha-mates want to rip apart the prisoners anyway! All it’ll do is produce more violence.” Ellen throws her hands up in the air. “You sort this mess out on your own, you produced it. I need air,” she huffs and storms out of the room.

For all her dramatically played anger, she makes perfectly sure not to get too close to Dean or Gabe, though.

“So, y’all through with the high-school drama production?” Jody asks into the silence following Ellen’s exit. “Because I have two teenagers at home and frankly, that’s plenty drama for me.”

When more silence is the only answer, she nods.

“Well, I guess that means we can get back to work. Because right now, I have two people in cells, and I ain’t used to that. So I’d rather like to determine whether they need to be here. And for that, they need to talk.”

“Gabriel is not going in to see that Alpha alone,” Bal states coldly.

Dean tightens his grip on Gabe’s shoulder and talks before Gabe can get a word in. “No, he’s not. I’m going in with him.”

That gets a rumble of disapproval from every Alpha in the room but Jody sighs what’s almost a relieved sigh and nods. “Works for me. We have the fancy interrogation room that we never use. I can handcuff him to the table, and y’all can watch through the mirror thing.”

At that, the fighting stances of the Alphas slacken somewhat.

“Oh, this is gonna be fun,” Dean mutters.

“Yes, it’s gonna be,” Gabriel snarls through gritted teeth.

“Can I check on Cain real quick before we do this?” Dean asks Jody.

“Sure,” she nods before anyone else can disagree. “Follow me. I gotta get Ezekiel to the interrogation room anyway.”

Dean sends a glance to Cas before actually following her, but Cas just waves his hand in a tired _go ahead_. He’s not immediately on their heels, either. Which, again, good sign. If Cas had classified Cain as a threat, there’s no way he’d let Dean get close without physically being there.

The police station only has three cells, in a small tract at the far side of the building. Jody has put Ezekiel in the first cell and Cain in the last, leaving the one in the middle empty.

“Don’t get too close to the bars,” she warns Dean. “But otherwise, take your time. It’s not like we won’t be here for the rest of the day anyway.”

“At least, you’re going to have a good story to tell at home,” Dean shrugs.

Jody snorts. “Right. I’d rather hear the story of how Claire’s math test went, to be honest.”

“C minus,” Dean says confidently.

Jody raises her eyebrows at him.

He shrugs. “I feel kinship. She’s going to always do just enough to scrape by without drawing attention.”

Jody chuckles. “You might have a point. You mind if I call you for support whenever she’s a complete mystery to me?”

Dean snorts. “Not sure I’ll always be able to help. But hey, I can always listen.”

“Sounds good to me. Now, come on, go.” Jody waves him off.

Dean’s stomach immediately ties itself in knots. He tries not to let it show, though, and to stride confidently down the hallway towards the last cell.

They’ve left both of the Alphas cuffed, though at least their hands are cuffed in front of them, making the whole thing somewhat more comfortable. Dean avoids looking directly at Ezekiel but Jody is going over to talk to him anyway. So Dean puts him out of his mind and concentrates on the Alpha in front of him.

Cain sits on the small bench in the cell, elbows propped up on his knees. He stays almost motionless as Dean approaches the bars.

“Hey,” Dean says quietly, making sure his voice doesn’t carry far.

“I don’t regret it.” It’s said with even conviction and without looking in Dean’s direction.

“Uhh, okay. I really just wanted to ask how you’re holding up.”

Cain rattles the cuffs around his wrists, like he’s testing their give, though there’s no force behind the movement that would indicate he’s actually trying to break them. “I’m still alive, aren’t I?”

And that’s not what Dean’s expected. “There’s no reason to believe that will change, either,” he says emphatically. He wraps his fingers around the bars of the cell, disregarding that he was told not to, because being physically close is the only way he knows to heal a hurt that deep. “I can’t promise you that I can convince Cas and the sheriff to let you out tonight. But I’ll do my best. That place at the dinner table is still yours.”

Cain smiles at the determined statement. It’s sadder than Dean’s expected. Like it actually hurts him to hear the words and not be able to believe them. “I hurt a member of your pack. No matter the intention or the cause, your mate was very gracious letting me attend in the first place. I violated his rules on the very first day. I will accept any judgement. There is no place for me in your life.”

“He’s not,” Dean objects, more vehemently than planned. He bites his lip and lowers his voice. “He’s a teacher at our school but he’s not a member of this pack. So yeah, there was violence on pack grounds. But for good reason and not against a pack member. You were _protecting_ us!”

“There’s no evidence for my claim,” Cain shakes his head. “And I can’t challenge him formally.”

Because as a Lone Wolf, he’s lost that right. Not that Dean thinks Cas would allow something as old-fashioned as a duel on his lands. But it would have been an honorary way to find retribution and if not justice, then at least a solution without having to involve the law system for more than oversight purposes.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Dean promises again. “You gonna make it if you have to stay in here for the night? Or do you need me to get you some meds to calm you down?”

Because there are Alphas who freak when they’re stuck in confinement for too long.

“No tranquilizers!” For the first time, there is something like fear in his voice, and when he goes on, the words are almost pleading. “I’ve got nothing but myself in the world. I don’t want to go under not knowing what’s happening.”

Dean groans in frustration. “It’s not gonna happen. Whatever you think right now, it’s not how this day will end,” he insists.

“Dean?” Jody’s voice comes from the entrance to the room.

“I gotta go. Make Jody call me, alright? If you need anything. She knows me, she’s gonna do it.”

Cain nods, though whether it is because he agrees or because he wants to make the goodbye easier on Dean is hard to say.

There’s nothing to do about it, though, so he follows Jody out of the room. She locks it behind them.

“You got cameras, right?” Dean asks.

“You think he is going to do something?” Jody asks back, immediately alarmed.

“No,” Dean shakes his head. “But I don’t like it that he’s alone in there.”

“Dean, he’s alone most of his life.”

“Exactly,” Dean nods. “And this was the one weekend that was supposed to be different. I made him come here. I begged and pleaded until he agreed. I wanted him to be a part of our family. I made him _want_ to be a part of our family. And now he’s in a fucking cell, expecting Cas to kill him.”

Dean rips at his hair, he’s so frustrated. The physical pain is a nice change to the emotional one. 

“What?” Jody shakes her head in disbelief. “Why? This was a brawl. Both of them will have bruises, but nothing even got broken. If it was my decision, I’d be in half a mood to use my Mom-voice on him and then send him off home.”

“Your Mom-voice is frightening in its own right,” Dean shudders. “But in all seriousness, all he knows is that he’s a Lone Wolf on pack territory. And that he broke the peace.”

“Ezekiel is not even a pack member.”

“Which, technically, he didn’t know when he attacked him.”

“He saw the dude with _Michael_.” For all of her usual easy-going cussing, she’s has a cold fury in her eyes now. “For me, that’s enough reasonable cause to know he’s not one of ours. He saw a threat to you and the pups. He isn’t used to being able to get help to take an opponent down. He tackled him. End of story.”

“I guess that’s true,” Dean says because now that she says it, it’s indeed plausible.

“See,” Jody pats him on the back. “He’s in as good shape as he can be.”

“But you’re not letting him out.”

“Nope,” she shakes her head. “He still attacked a school teacher. Unless you get anything out of Ezekiel that corroborates his story. But Dean,” she gets a hold on Dean’s arm and makes him pause in his movement, “even if you do, I’m not entirely sure it’s a good idea to let him out tonight. Not unless you actually send him home immediately and don’t risk any run-ins with other pack-members.”

“Leaving him in here is not a good idea, either. He’ll lose all trust in us.”

Jody runs a hand over her face, obviously unhappy with the whole situation. “It’s Cas’ call in the end, of course. But _if_ I agree to let him out, you either send him away or you take him straight home to your house, understood? And you keep him inside tonight. The less people know that he’s even still here, the better.”

Dean watches her intently. “Sounds like you might just let him go after all.”

“Do your job with Ezekiel and we’ll talk about it again.”

“Well,” Dean answers with more enthusiasm than he feels. “What are we waiting for then? Send us in.”

Jody snorts. “The hell I will. I’m leaving the Alphas outside but I’m going in with you. I’m not risking my pack-Alpha’s mate and his brother in one fell swoop.”

“Dude, we’re not helpless,” Dean protests. It’s half-hearted, though. He doesn’t actually care whether Jody is in there with them. All he cares about is that they’re getting this done.

“She talking about us?” Gabriel comes up to meet them in front of the interrogation room, leaving his mate and Cas and Sam a few steps behind. “Cause I’m ready to strangle someone, and Alpha-strength won’t do them a bit of good.”

The way Bal starts grumbling under his breath and Cas lets out a frustrated huff, Dean’s not completely sure that Gabe is talking about Ezekiel. 

“No,” Jody says shortly. “You will not. You will behave and I will not have to arrest anyone else tonight. Capiche?”

Gabriel rolls his eyes dramatically but he nods. “Yeah, alright, capiche. I’ll keep it verbal.”

Jody gives Gabe a look like she’s 100% done with his shit before going on to explain, “I’ve talked to him and Ezekiel has agreed to talking to you, and only you. He is also aware that talking to you without a lawyer still means that whatever he says will be put on record.”

Jody sends a look in Cas’ direction at the words. It’s the same then, Dean thinks, for Ezekiel and for Cain. They both think the law system will not matter because the pack-Alpha is involved and he’ll just do to them whatever he wants. Dean frowns at that as well.

“As for you two,” Jody continues, “he’s handcuffed and can’t come at you. But you can’t touch him, either, understood? Stay on your side of the table. Don’t threaten him. This is a talk, nothing else.”

She directs a stern look at Gabriel again, who nods grudgingly.

“I mean it!”

Jody uses her mom voice now so Dean hastens to reply, “We know. We’ll adhere to the rules.”

She sends another doubtful look at Gabriel but she nods. “Alphas, your door is to your right. Gentlemen, if you would follow me. Let’s get this over with.”

Ezekiel sits on a chair behind the table in the otherwise empty room. His hands are cuffed to the table in front of him. He looks pale in the cold white of the neon lights, the bruises on his face in stark contrast. Dean wonders whether Cain has the same kind of bruises, impossible to notice behind the beard and from the distance.

“What the hell is wrong with you, man?” Gabriel immediately demands, angrily stalking over to the table. “I trusted you, you asshole.”

Jody clears her throat and gives Gabriel a warning glare. She clicks on the tape recorder on the table and then moves a few steps backwards towards the door, out of their immediate line of sight.

Ezekiel scuffles back against Gabriel’s outburst, the hand-span or so that the cuffs allow.

“You scared of an Omega, Zeke? Cause you had no problem playing with me before,” Gabriel growls.

“It’s not like that!” Ezekiel’s voice sounds spooked, the echo different in this stark room.

“Does he even exists? Or did you make him up, too? Was everything a lie?”

The smell of sweat and vinegar fills the room suddenly while Ezekiel’s eyes dart nervously to the tape recorder and to Jody before fixing back on Gabe. But he keeps his mouth shut so tight that his lips are nothing more but two white lines.

Dean watches it for all of a second before he says, “What if we turned it off?” He indicates the tape recorder. “Would you answer then?”

Ezekiel’s eyes turn to him, his scent wavering between fear and – something that smells like a childhood home. Longing, Dean thinks. For safety or to be able to talk freely or longing after the mystery person, who knows.

Then Zeke’s eyes darken and he looks away. “I can’t.”

“Because it was all a lie?” Gabe pushes.

“Because it was all true.” Zeke’s voice breaks on the words.

A sudden suspicion finds its way into Dean’s heart, washing hotly through his body on the way there. He clicks the off-button on the tape recorder. Because he trusts everyone who is listening in but a recording can be stolen. And if he’s right, the truth can’t leave this room. Or at least, it can’t leave their pack. It needs to stay hidden.

“You can tell us. You already know that you can,” Dean challenges. He crosses his arms over his chest and stares at Ezekiel.

Ezekiel stares back blankly for a moment, until a spark of understanding blooms. He smiles, even if it is only a twitching of the corners of his mouth. Something like relief, Dean thinks. Not for himself, though. “You got the letter.”

Dean nods.

“We could never be sure. But it makes sense of course. I should have put it together. When Cain refused us back then, and at the latest now. What with him showing up here.”

Dean watches Ezekiel intently. “You’d have saved yourself a lot of trouble if you’d only pretended to send the letter.”

“No,” Ezekiel shakes his head, and suddenly his scent is calm. “Never. I’d never betray him like that.”

“And Michael?”

The nervousness creeps back into his scent and his eyes. “Is my employer.”

“Fucking hell,” Gabe punches the table and gets up to pace the small enclosure.

“But he’s not where your loyalties lie,” Dean stays on course.

“You already know the answer.”

“I do. _They_ don’t,” Dean flicks his head towards the mirror.

Ezekiel’s jaw tightens as he looks at the double-sided glass as if he could look through it at the people behind if he just tried hard enough. “My loyalties lie with Adam.”

Dean shakes his head. “You should have told, man. Instead of sneaking around. We could have avoided all this.”

“I couldn’t risk it,” Zeke says quietly. “I understood the dangers. And I understand the penalties.” He looks up at the mirror again. “I’d still ask – not for myself, but for Adam. If it has to be that way, I’ll go willingly. But please do not tell Michael about Adam’s involvement in all of this. Don’t make him suffer for my mistakes. Please,” he begs.

“Fucking hell,” Gabe stops to gape at Ezekiel while Dean groans. Everyone is way too willing to assume they’re going to get killed.

“Y’all know that this pack hasn’t sentenced anyone to death since _Michael_ was the Alpha, right? It’s a good streak, I don’t think anyone is in favor of breaking it, Cas most of all,” he explodes.

“Just don’t tell Michael. Please,” Ezekiel repeats. His voice sounds fractured, and Dean’s got no idea about the others but he’s got no doubts anymore. He believes Ezekiel. At least about this.

“You left him behind.” It’s not an accusation but it comes out as one.

Ezekiel turns his eyes away from them. “Not by choice.”

“Can you contact him?”

“No.” There is too much desperation in the short word for it to be a lie.

“I’m sorry,” Dean says. “So you haven’t had any contact with him for the past half year?”

“I saw him at Christmas,” Ezekiel whispers. “I didn’t get to talk to him but he was – I would have seen him again for Easter.” He closes his eyes against the pain, though it is thick enough in his scent that it feels like it’s choking everyone in the room.

 Gabriel starts pacing again, obviously affected by the shift in mood, and if Dean knows him at all, not yet ready to let go of his rage.

Weirdly enough, Dean is more forgiving. Maybe because for the first time since he’s known him, he feels like he’s seeing a piece of the real Ezekiel. Not everything, no. But a part of him that is true.

“They’re gonna want more from you. Details. Names. Plans,” Dean says quietly. “It’s your best bet for getting out of here and maybe getting a shot at seeing him after all.”

“Dean,” Jody warns.

“I’m sorry,” Dean turns to her. “It’s not my call, I know. He’s a spy. That’s bad. I get it.  And, no offense, man, but I never particularly liked you. I never got why Gabe calls you his friend. But he does. And so does Adam. I’ve got it black on white. And even if _I_ don’t trust you, he does. And I owe him. That letter saved us a hell of a lot of trouble. So yeah, sorry Jody, but I’m gonna give him this much. I’m gonna tell him that while I can’t guarantee it, I think telling the truth will be his best bet to save both his own ass and get to help – get to at least see Adam.” Dean catches his own blunder. “I can’t say anything about the other thing, sorry.”

Ezekiel nods. “I understand. Thank you.” It sounds defeated.

There’s nothing that Dean can do about that, so he nods and turns around, “Gabe? You got anything to say to this?”

“Not while everyone is listening. I want to talk to him alone.”

“No,” Jody says at the same time that Dean says, “I know.”

Dean closes his eyes in exhaustion because that was the wrong say to say of Jody.

“Get them away from behind the mirror,” Gabe growls. “I want to talk to my friend.”

“I can’t leave you alone with him,” Jody insists.

“Then stay,” Dean interrupts before this can devolve. “Be unobtrusive. I’ll get the others away from the mirror.” He turns towards said piece of glass. “Cas? Any chance you’re gonna be on my side on this and let Gabe get his closure?”

Jody shakes her head at him but she lets Dean pass when he pushes past her.

Immediately, he is met by heated voices. To his surprise, Cas is not one of them. Instead, Ellen is arguing at the top of her lungs with Balthazar.

Dean checks quickly whether everyone is actually out in the hallway, not wanting to break his promise to Gabe to give him some privacy. But he’s not really up for more shouting right now. Cas is inserting himself physically between Ellen and Bal, and Dean guesses he’s got shit under control. Or if Bal is going to punch him, they have a free cell still.

Dean huffs at his own morbid humor and decides that, yeah, he’s earned a break. So he goes out the front door and walks until he reaches the stairs down to the parking lot. He sits down on the top step, breathing the fresh air, blessedly void of human smells, and enjoys the relative quiet. Relative, because he can hear the argument going on even from here.

A few minutes later, his brother slinks in next to him.

“What are you doing here? They didn’t sort it yet, did they?” Dean asks.

“Nah, but they don’t need me. Ellen has the lawyer knowledge and Cas has the raw power.”

“Finish your degree, Sammy, and you’ll also have the lawyer knowledge.”

Sam snorts and Dean expects him to deflect the topic with something along the lines that he could have the power too if he wanted. But he stays suspiciously quiet.

“Spill, Sam,” Dean demands because his patience is running low today.

“Yeah, about that degree thing.” He produces a folded piece of paper out of his back pocket. “Look, it’s not much and it’s not what you want me to do, but…”

It’s a copy of a class schedule. Dean looks at it in wonder. He’s been hounding Sam about this for half a year but he hasn’t once had the feeling he was making any progress.

“Stanford Online. They’re only just starting to figure out how this whole web thing works, so there aren’t all that many classes available that actually count towards my degree. But it’s a lot cheaper than going fulltime. And, you know, I can stay home.”

“Sam,” Dean smooths out the neatly printed schedule. It’s true, it only has about half the classes you’d need for a full semester. And a few of those don’t sound like they’re mandatory. “You sure you want to do this this way?”

“You make it work, right?” Sam smiles at him nervously.

“Yeah, and it’s not like I don’t like it. But it takes an eternity for me to get my degree. I’m like still a year away from my Bachelor Thesis.”

“Because you got pregnant and took long breaks for the pups. I can’t get pregnant and Deanie’s already a year old. I just - I want to stay here, Dean. This is home.”

Dean’s got to bite down on his lip hard to stop himself from getting emotional. This is a big step for Sam, he doesn’t need Dean to make it weird by tearing up over the fact that Sam sees their pack as home.

So instead, he asks. “Are you sure? You were happy in California.”

“I was happy with Jess. Now I don’t want to be even in the same state as her family.”

“Yeah,” Dean chuckles drily, “I get that.”

“See,” Sam says. “So I’d rather stay home. If you and Cas - if you’re gonna have us. I mean, I know we’re kind of just squatting at your house.”

Dean nudges him in the shoulder. “Home, remember? Course you and Deanie are always welcome. I mean, mostly Deanie. Cause all the Deans are awesome. But we’ll take you, too.”

“Jerk,” Sam bumps his own shoulder into Dean’s.

“Lawyer,” Dean shoots back and it makes them both chuckle.

“Dean?” Cas’ voice comes from the doorway. It doesn’t sound like he’s calling Dean in, more like he’s worried and looking for him.

“I’m here and I’m safe. I’ve even got my very own Alpha protector and everything to keep me company while you’re deciding the fate of my father.”

“That’s not -” Cas exhales and comes the few steps towards them and sits down next to Dean. “It’s nice out here.”

“So does that mean you have decided?” Dean asks.

“I have – an opinion,” Cas says carefully.

Dean raises his eyebrows. “You do know that that opinion will only mesh with my opinion if it means he’s going to eat dinner with us tonight, right?”  

Cas sighs, “I deducted that, yes.”

“And?”

“And I called Hannah to keep the dinner arrangements unchanged for now.”

Dean looks up at him sharply. “That’s not a No.”

“No, Dean, that’s not a No,” Cas says.

“I expected a No,” Dean says perplexed.

“I know,” Cas nods. “I expected one, too. It’s not like everyone is as biased as me. I thought Jody and Ellen would veto it for sure. But Ellen thinks we can make it work. There are precedents.”

“Precedents?” Sam asks, while Dean simultaneously says, “Biased?”

Cas turns from one to the other. Then he answers Dean first. “Biased.” Cas smiles tiredly. “Because you’re scent-bonded with him. He smells like family. I have a hard time not taking that into account and staying impartial.” He turns back to Sam. “Precedents of a pack-Alpha taking on personal responsibility for another Alpha instead of leaving them in jail. Ellen is currently trying to find out whether there are any precedents concerning Lone Wolves at all.”

Sam shakes his head. “But Lone Wolf precedents are not going to be applicable, unless there is a close family connection with the pack-Alpha.”

“And having a pack-Alpha have a close family relation with a Lone Wolf that he didn’t actually _make_ a Lone Wolf will rarely be the case,” Cas nods. “She’ll appreciate it if you go help her search.”

“I’ll do that,” Sam jumps up. “I have an idea.” He disappears inside, already whipping out his phone to look something up.

“He gets way too excited about law-shit,” Dean shakes his head.

“But he’s helping,” Cas notes. “With your father.”

“Yeah,” Dean says. “Yeah, I noticed.” He smiles a little because apparently his little speech helped. “You know what?” he blurts out. “He’s gonna take me as a role-model and take online classes. He’s going back to college! He’s gonna actually get his degree.” He can’t keep the pride out of his voice.  

Cas smiles at him warmly. His own pride resonates deep in his voice, when he says, “He’s made a good choice in role models.”

Dean groans because he can feel himself blush, and that’s totally unfair. “We were talking about Sammy,” he grumbles.

Cas chuckles. “Well, I was talking about my wonderful, gorgeous, smart mate and you can’t stop me.”

“You suck,” Dean hides his face behind his hands but he’s laughing, too. Cas is just too ridiculous. Then Dean turns serious again. “Are you really sure that you want to do this?”

“This?” Cas asks.

“Giving Cain special treatment because he’s my dad.”

Cas’ eyes turn serious and he looks straight ahead into the distance. “It worries me,” he admits. “I took on personal responsibility for him already, letting him onto our pack grounds at all. Letting him stay after…”

“He was protecting us,” Dean reminds him.

“Yes,” Cas nods. “If he hadn’t been, we wouldn’t be having this conversation. It would be so much easier if he wasn’t Lone Wolf.”

“It’s not helpful if I tell you that you’d have the power to change that, right?”

Cas snorts. “No, not helpful right this second.”

“Darn,” Dean says amiably.

“Is that something you were thinking about?” Cas asks, taking the half-joke and running with it as a serious question.

“I dunno,” Dean knots his hands together in his lap. “I asked a lot from you giving him visitor’s rights already. But still, for a hot moment there it felt like it might be worth the try in the long run. I guess it’s out of question now.”

“I don’t want to say No to you, Dean,” Cas says unhappily.

“’s alright. I understand. As long as you – you won’t ban him completely, will you?”

“Dean, I – I have no answer for that yet.” Cas looks at him pleadingly. “We’re trying to figure this out one step at a time. And it also depends on Cain.”

Dean raises his eyebrows at his mate. “Meaning?”

“Meaning, I’m going to have a talk with him at some point this weekend. And I’m going to tell him in no uncertain terms that the only way this is going to work for me is if he trusts me to handle my affairs. He can’t go off on people, whether he’s protecting you or not. If he can’t accept these terms, I’ll have no choice but to rescind the contract.”

Dean balls his hands into fists but he nods. He always knew this outcome was possible.  

“I can promise you this much,” Cas continues. “I will make sure that he’ll stay in your life. If I can’t justify it here because of security issues, I will make sure that we go visit. You and me and the pups. I will not deprive either you or the pups of their grandpa.”

“I love you.”

Instead of an answer, Cas leans in for a kiss. “I like him, too, you know? I mean, it might be your family bond with him screwing with my judgement, but – I’m supposed to see other Alphas as a threat. I’m not supposed to be okay with them holding my pups.”

“You got practice, though,” Dean points out.

“They’re all family,” Cas answers.

“Even Eileen?”

“Yeah,” Cas nods. “Even Eileen. Cain is family, too.”

“Talking of family, do you know where Anna went?”

“She didn’t go home with you?”

“Nope.”

Cas frowns, then he gets his phone out of his pocket. He dials and holds it to his ear. “Yeah, hey Ash, I was wondering whether you could check something for me. Did my sister make it to her room at the motel?”

There is a long moment of silence, ostensibly while Ash goes outside to check. Then Ash’s voice filters back through the line and Cas’ scent turns darker with every word.

“Okay. Thank you for checking.” Cas hangs up. “Son of a…”

“What happened?”

“Her car is gone. She ran.”

“Son of a…”

“I tell you,” Cas huffs.

“But she was clean. We checked,” Dean says flabbergasted.

“She’d still have known. She’d have seen Ezekiel before obviously. Damn, why didn’t I think of this.” Cas hits his hand against the concrete. “We’d have had a second witness. Someone who could actually corroborate whatever Ezekiel tells us.” Cas takes out his phone again and punches the screen with too much force. He holds the phone to his ear. “Dammit. She’s turned it off. Not even voicemail.”

“You think she knew?”

“I think she’s a goddamn coward,” Cas rages.

“Alpha?” Jody pokes her head out of the door. “The lawyers have found something.”

Cas takes a deep breath, visibly getting himself back together. “Alright, we’re coming.”

Once inside, Sam and Ellen immediately draw Cas into their conversation. They have two notebooks and a tablet open between them that are all showing incredibly boring looking texts. They talk over each other to explain them. All Dean takes away from it, is that both Ellen and Sam think that it is within Cas’ rights to take Cain home as long as he can make sure that nothing else happens. But they both also admit that any other incident would spell a lot of trouble for everyone involved.

“A _lot_ of trouble, Alpha,” Ellen says. “Of the variety where you can’t even just let him go home anymore. You’d have to show a hard hand.”   

“I’m not a big fan of this, either, Alpha,” Jody shakes her head. “Maybe you should make this easier on yourself and leave him here for tonight. Come back to interview both of them tomorrow. Get as much info as you can and then make your decision. After a night in the cells, both of them will talk to you with much less fuss than today.”

“You want me to make this easier on myself, and yet, when it’s your own trouble, you believe in second chances,” Cas replies. “You have two of them at home.”

“And they drive me insane.”

“But they’re your family.”

“But they’re my family and I love them,” Jody admits. “Though it might be better not to tell Claire. She’s not going to react kindly.”

Cas smiles at that. “She’s doing very well, though.”

“Yeah. I arrested her science teacher today, that’ll totally help with the integration,” Jody snorts.

“There is that,” Cas admits. He bends forward and leans his weight on his arms as he stares at the computer screens again. Then he nods. “This is my decision for today. Cain is family and I think he did what he did to protect his son and grandkids. I don’t approve of it but I am willing to be more lenient than I should be. So I’ll give him and us the chance to live out the rest of the night as it should have been, with dinner at our house and presents for the pups. I know they won’t have much memory of today, but the memory they will have, I want to be happy.”

There are nods all around, if some of them more hesitant than others.

“As for Ezekiel, I cannot extend the same leniency to him. While he was attacked and not the attacker today, it seems proven by his own admission, and by Cain’s account and by the fact that Anna fled our pack-grounds, that he is indeed a spy for Michael. I cannot risk him contacting my brother. So he will have to stay in his cell for now until we can determine what to do with him.”

Bal hums his approval while Gabe makes a disappointed noise. 

Cas turns to him. He has to actually take a step to the side to see him because Bal had been doing his best to tower in front of him. “Gabriel, can I ask you a favor?”

Gabe doesn’t change his defensive posture, arms crossed in front of his chest, by even an inch. “Spare yourself the question. I’m gonna tell you what I know. For all the good that it’s going to do,” he spits.

“Thank you,” Cas nods. “It’s appreciated.”

Gabe manages to huff and shrug at the same time. “You’re my brother and my pack-Alpha. I know where my loyalties lie.”

Bal growls ever so slightly at those words, even though they’ve not touched on his relation with Gabe. Gabe’s not doing more than choosing Cas over Ezekiel.

“You know what?” Gabe turns to his mate. “I just got burned trusting someone who I obviously shouldn’t have trusted. So I can tell you that I get it with the trust issues. But I am your _mate_ and if you can’t find it in you, not even today, when I’m fucking hurt, to extend a little bit of trust towards me, then screw you, Bal. Screw you!”

“Ohhh-kay,” Cas interferes before Bal can answer anything. “You two need to talk this out and you don’t need any of us in the middle. Go home. Do it now. Don’t do this here. Go.”

Gabe had already opened his mouth to protest but this is not so much a friendly request than a pack-Alpha command. He looks over to Bal, whose mouth is drawn into a thin line. But he doesn’t protest, either.

Instead, he nods curtly. “We’ll see you on Monday, Alpha.”

He wants to stride out of the room but Cas catches his sleeve. “Yes, I’ll see you _both_ on Monday. And I expect you _both_ to be safe and sound.”

“Obviously,” Bal growls and rips his sleeve out of Cas’ grasp.

He’s three steps ahead by the time Gabe follows him. “Unfair, little brother,” he mutters as he passes Cas.

“I’m sorry. You know that it’s for the best,” Cas mumbles back. “Call us if you need us.”

Gabe rolls his eyes. “You know him. He’s all bark and no bite.”

“It never hurts to be careful,” Cas insists.

Gabe offers him a half-smile in return. “You’ll be housing the Lone Wolf, not me. So you stay safe, too.”

“We will do our best.”

They all breathe a sigh of relief as soon as the door is closing behind Gabe. The tension between him and Bal being this thick takes its toll on everyone.

“Now,” Cas sighs. “Back to the matters at hand. Jody, how much am I inconveniencing you by leaving you a prisoner?”

Jody shrugs. “I’ll call in for help. It’s not like I’m the only one working here.”

Cas levels her with a look. “You’re four people. And Dana is an intern.”

“We’ll manage. It’s rare enough that we have actual policing to do.”

Cas watches her for another moment but when she doesn’t seem put out by the prospect of having to watch Ezekiel, he nods. “If you’re sure. Then I’ll take your other prisoner off your hands now. Unless you want to make another argument against it, Ellen?”

“ _Common sense_ won’t sway you as an argument, will it?”

“No,” Cas shakes his head. “I’m afraid not.”

“In that case, no. Legally, as long as you manage to make him behave, I believe you’ll be fine. You’re within your rights.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear,” Cas nods. “Dean, will you come with, please? I fear that he’s going to think the worst if it’s only me and Jody.”

“He wouldn’t do anything,” Dean defends him immediately.

“I didn’t say that he would. But if we can save him the moment of fear, I’m for it. He’ll know that I wouldn’t bring you for _that_.”

“You think he’d honestly believe…”

Cas turns around and looks at Dean with a steady gaze.

Dean’s throat turns dry and he has to swallow before he can answer. “Yeah, okay, point taken. The whole world is not our pack.”

“So you’re coming?”

“Of course.”

They follow Jody into the tract with the cells. Ezekiel looks up at their entrance, Cain doesn’t.

Dean isn’t sure whether it’s relief or anguish he’s smelling from Ezekiel when they walk by him and towards the other cell. Both, possibly.

Cain, on the other hand, is perfectly still, his scent icy with its usual layer of ivy on top. Dean goes a step closer to figure out whether that other scent, their family bond, has disappeared altogether, or whether the stoic part is only overlaying it. But a hand on his arm stops him, so he stays where he is.

“Hold on for a second, Jody,” Cas stops her as well. He moves the last few steps forward on his own. “I’m going to have to ask something impossible of you right now.”

Cain’s eyes flicker up, taking in Cas and then Dean and Jody before they settle somewhere around Cas’ ribcage.

“You’re in a position to command. You don’t have to ask.”

“No. I cannot command this. So I will ask it. I will ask you to trust me.” He pauses to let the words settle in. “I can have Jody release you into my custody. It will free you from these bars but you’ll have to give up your freedom to me. Temporarily, obviously, but until further notice you’d not be allowed to leave my vicinity. Not even to go home unless I greenlight it. I’m well aware that it might be easier to stay behind bars than to trust me with that. It is your decision.”

Cain’s eyes have wandered from Cas to Dean in the middle of Cas’ speech and they stay on him now. Noting, Dean is sure, every small reaction.

“It’s not a trick,” Dean confirms what he thinks Cain is trying to read on his face.

“What are you going to do with me?” Cain asks, addressing Cas but still keeping his eyes on Dean. Either trusting him to be honest in his reactions or thinking he’s the worse liar.

“Feed you dinner,” Cas says drily. “And give you a bed to sleep in tonight.”

“And tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow I’ll ask Ellen what repercussions there need to be for today.”

Cain frowns, though Dean thinks it has more to do with the whole _asking a Beta_ part than with the repercussions.

Cas seems to notice it, too, because he says, “Listening to your lawyer saves you a lot of trouble.”

Cain inclines his head in what is possibly a nod.

“So you accept the terms?”

One last look at Dean and, “Yes. I accept the terms.”

Jody, who had been keeping quiet so far, comes forward. “Get up and step back from the bars, please.”

Cain does as told, while Jody opens the cell door. She looks at Cas, eyebrows raised in question.

“Yes. Please take them off.”

Jody nods. “Come forward, please, and let me take off the handcuffs.”

Cain reaches out his hands and the cuffs click open.

“He’s a good guy and a lenient Alpha but it’s the only warning shot you’re going to get, you’re aware of that, right?” she asks Cain though she doesn’t expect an answer because she immediately turns to Cas. “He’s all yours, Alpha.”

“Thank you, Jody.”

“Try not to bring him back.”

 

The ride home is silent. Sam has taken the spot in the backseat next to Cain, even though Dean thinks it stupid that the Alphas by silent agreement have decided that it’s safer if one of them is always at Cain’s side.

Which is why he asks Cain, “Come check on the pups with me?” the minute they’re at the house.  

He gets the expected double-“Dean!” from Cas and Sam but he doesn’t back down.

“Pups haven’t even gotten their presents yet,” he says. “It was supposed to be their day and we’ve not even been home for the past three hours. So, right now, they come first. One of you can go check on the dinner preparations.”

“I’ll do it,” Cas gives in. “But please tell me when you get to the actual opening of the presents. I want to be there.”

“Wouldn’t dream of anything else,” Dean sends his mate a smile.

Cas gives him a half-smile back, exhaustion edged into his features. “One more thing. Could you send Gabriel a text that dinner is still proceeding? I don’t know whether they want to come anymore but they’re still invited.”

Dean sends him a curious glance. “You could tell him yourself, you know.”

“They need to figure this out. They don’t need me in the middle.”

“You made it clear that you’re not,” Dean insists.

This time, Cas’ smile is tight-lipped. “Nevertheless, I’d be glad if you could text him.”

“I will,” Dean promises, even though he sees this differently. For all that Cas is the pack-Alpha, he’ll always be Gabe’s brother first.

“Thank you,” Cas nods. Then he turns back to Cain. “Please come in. You’re welcome in our house.”

It’s the shortest version of traditional welcome that’s possible, but it is a welcome and Cas doesn’t attach anything else to it, no rules, no warnings, like Dean had half-expected that he would. Instead, he turns and walks away towards the kitchen, leaving everyone else to trail him.

“I can ask Hannah to get your stuff from the Roadhouse,” Sam tells Cain. “If you want, I mean.”

Cain looks him up and down for a moment, then he nods.

“Thanks Sam,” Dean says. “Be back to help your son opening his presents?”

“Obviously,” Sam nods, tries an awkward smile and disappears down the hall to the offices.

“He’s still a bit scared,” Dean says into the quiet that follows. “Not of you, but of – what you are to me and not to him.”

“Why?” Cain asks.

“Because he doesn’t want to lose me.”

Cain thinks about it for a moment. “I expected him to be more violent. Between what I know of Mary and what I’ve heard of John Winchester.”

Dean snorts. “He’s never once had a violent outburst in his life. He’s a gentle moose.”

The one thing he’s got is his tendency towards single-mindedness when he’s hurting. That reminds Dean of John. But Sam’s getting over that. He’s doing so much better already. And it’s not like he ever lashed out physically even when he was in the deepest stages of grieving.

“Did she have a tendency towards addiction?” Dean asks, even though the thought of talking about his mother still makes his stomach tie itself into knots. But she was a hunter and plenty of hunters do in his experience. And it would be an explanation, maybe.

“No,” Cain shakes his head. “Not to my knowledge.”

“Okay,” Dean breathes, not sure whether he’s relieved or not. “That’s all John then.”

Cain raises his eyebrows at him but Dean shakes his head.  

“Come on,” he says and leads Cain into the nursery and away from this topic.

Deanie and Mary are sitting on the ground, playing with their wooden blocks. Deanie mostly just turns them over in his hands, every so often trying whether he can eat them or knocking them together. Mary is painstakingly stacking them to make wobbly towers. She’s gotten better at it. Fortunately, she’s also gotten better at dealing with the towers falling over and starting anew.

“Hi,” Dean signs as soon as Eileen looks up from where she was cuddling with the twins on the couch.

“You brought Grandpaw,” Eileen signs back. She actually mixes the signs for _Grandpa_ and _paw_ for it and Dean is mighty proud that he figures that out with barely a delay. Hooray for the kids taking an interest in the animal kingdom.

“Seriously?” Dean asks and Eileen laughs.

“It seemed to fit,” she answers.

“How did you even know?”

“Sam,” she fingerspells

And of course, Dean should have expected that.

“When does he get his name sign?” he asks back.

Because they’ve all got one by now. Sam is _still_ laughing every time he signs _Dean and Cas_ because Eileen’s interpretation of them loosely translates to _apple pie_ and _honey pie_ and when she signs their names together it looks something like she’s signing _honey dripping over apple pie_. Which tends to be followed by Sam signing a string of inappropriate variations. Dean barely gets half of the innuendo, both his signing speed and his vocabulary lacking in comparison to Sam’s but the way Sam doubles over laughing and Eileen blushes and shakes her head clues him in just fine.

Now though, Eileen is both blushing and not answering. Curious.

But Dean doesn’t push, instead he goes to where his daughter and Deanie are playing and kneels down next to them. Mary wants to show him her tower and he says the appropriate _ahhs_ and _oohs_ but then he gets Deanie’s attention and signs and says simultaneously, “There are presents in the living room. Should we go get them?”

Deanie looks at him with wide eyes, not really understanding, but Mary already knows what _presents_ are, so she is up on her feet in seconds.

“Go to Grandpa, he knows the way.” Dean gives her a nudge in the right direction and she runs and stumbles into Cain’s legs when her momentum is stronger than her power to brake. She uses the motion to grab Cain’s hand to drag him along.

“Slowly, monkey, the rest of us need to follow, too!”

Dean sets Deanie on his feet and gets up to give him a hand, stopping next to Eileen to put Rob on his shoulder. Dean hopes that in three months’ time they’re also going to be walking at least a little. Yeah, he’s also scared of the full mobility but it’s going to be easier when he can herd everyone instead of carrying them. He doesn’t have enough arms for this.

“Isn’t that right, Rob?” he asks. “We want our presents, too.”

“Gaaah,” is Rob’s only answer to that.

“I see,” Dean smiles. “Very eloquent.”

“Go,” Mary insists, still pulling on Cain’s hand to make him go faster.

Cain has taken her hand but he looks back at Dean.

“Yeah, go,” Dean nods. This is okay. They’re okay. Whether Cain believes it or not.

They don’t have to actually call Cas or Sam when they make it to the living room, their small army being enough for the whole house to hear their approach. Charlie and Hannah also follow them, curiosity getting the better even of Hannah.

“Presents!” Mary squeals as soon as she see the packages on the floor.

She lets go of Cain’s hand and runs towards them. Deanie breaks away from Dean as well to follow after her. He drops to all fours after the first step, crawling still his fastest mode of transportation.

In the meantime, Dean waits for the crash when Mary collides with the biggest present. Predictably, it happens, and just as predictably, she doesn’t care at all. Walls, doors, humans, presents, she takes it all in stride when it serves as her brakes.

“Hey, monkey, wait,” Dean stops her when she wants to tear at the paper. “You don’t even know yet whether this present is for you.“

Her face turns into a frown but she stops tearing at the paper when Dean comes another step closer.

“They’re for everyone,” Cain clears his throat. “If you – you can always throw them out if you don’t like them.”

“Yeah, somehow I doubt that,” Dean says drily.

“Open open open!” Mary whines.

“Yeah, go ahead, monkey. Let Deanie help.”

She starts tearing at her side of the paper again while Deanie is copying her and tearing at the other. Dean gives Rob one of the smaller packages that seem to belong to the big one, and Cas gives another one to Ben, who Eileen seems to have given on to his Dad.

The twins are more interested in what Mary and Deanie are doing than in their own packages, though. Rob at least keeps his in his hands while Ben’s clatters back to the ground.

Dean takes it as a sign that it’s a good idea to drop to the floor as well and watch this from the children’s perspective. And if that means that he can set Rob on the ground and have his hands free to find his phone for a few snapshots, hey, no harm, no foul.

So it happens that Dean watches the slow reveal mostly through his camera. That he catches Mary’s awed face when she peels away a piece of paper and finds a tiny room painted just like her nursery behind it. That he catches Cas’ face when one of the smaller packages reveals two figures, one with dark hair and blue eyes, the other with light brown hair and green eyes. That he makes a snapshot of Deanie when – with Sam’s help - he’s putting two tiny figures into the room in blues and yellows that is the equivalent of the twin’s nursery. And that he catches Cain’s face when all four pups excitedly examine the whole dollhouse once it’s revealed in all its glory.

There’s a lump in Dean’s throat when he sees how glassy the Alpha’s eyes look.

It’s a split-second decision but Dean’s up on his feet to wrap his arms around the Alpha. Cain goes stiff as a board under him, his scent flashing a neon sign of warning. Dean still holds on for another heartbeat because it’s clear that Cain _made_ this. That he spent hours painstakingly modeling a dollhouse after everything he knew of their home, including crafting all the inhabitants.

“Thank you,” Dean murmurs, not trusting his voice for anything louder.

There’s an awkward pat on his back and that’s all the reaction he gets before Cas is there right next to them and Dean lets go.

Cas doesn’t shove between them like Dean’s halfway expected. Instead, he takes Dean’s hand but addresses Cain. “This is brilliant. It must have taken a lot of work. Thank you.”

Cain’s scent still swirls in disturbed patches, like the icy waters got colored with tracer fluid. Dean would bet that the trace goes right back to his heart.

But he lets him be, lets him settle, lets himself settle as well by drawing Cas down to the floor with him to play with the pups. Eileen brings a few of the toy cars, so that the inhabitants of the house can move inside and outside. Charlie helps Deanie with putting some furniture into the kitchen. Sam makes more snapshots. Only Hannah has disappeared, probably to organize their food.

Cain keeps watching them, towering over the scene like a guardian. Dean wants to ask him to join the fray but like with the photos, this here feels like it is too much for him. So Dean keeps an eye on the twins, keeps close to Cas and otherwise keeps his quiet.

Cas notices, of course, so after a few minutes, even while Cas still interacts with everyone else, there is always a hand on Dean’s back or his hip or his leg. Warmth to keep him grounded and make sure he doesn’t get overwhelmed. He appreciates it. Enough, actually, that he wishes they’d have a few minutes alone, so that he would be able to nuzzle his face into Cas’ neck and soak up all the honey. Instead, he signs _honey dripping over apple pie_ , just to himself really, but Cas catches it and the honey intensifies.

They share a private little smile until Dean’s phone beeps. He gets it out of his pocket.

_Candy man: Tell Cas to make us attend?_

Dean frowns at the message, withdrawing from Cas’ touch enough that he frowns as well. Dean shows him the text.

“Not good,” Cas comments and without a further word gets up. He’s already digging in his pocket for his phone.

“Call Bal,” Dean calls after him.

Cas turns halfway around to him, sighs and nods. Yeah, he would totally have called Gabe and asked what’s wrong. In turn making Bal even angrier at yet another Alpha messing with his personal business.

_Dean: Cas calling him rn. How bad?_

_Candy man: Bad enough. At least he finally believes me that I’m not having an affair._

_Dean: Yay?!_

There is no answer following that, so Dean guesses that Cas has reached Bal. He closes his eyes for a moment to take a few deep breaths. Over his own personal drama, he had almost forgotten everything else they learned today.

There’s a spy for Michael in their pack. A spy who is apparently in love with Michael’s mate. None of that makes any sense. But it conjures the image of the dark-haired Alpha and his submissive mate and that in turn conjures nausea.

“Hey.” There’s a hand on his shoulder and his first instinct is to shake it off because it’s not Cas’ hand. But then he notices that the twins are scrounging up their noses and are angrily hiccupping. It’s about half a minute to full out crying.

So instead of shoving the hand away, Dean snatches one of the pups and pushes it into Cain’s arm. “They need food, now.”

He pulls the second pup, Rob as it turns out, and cradles him against his chest while getting up from the floor, leaving Cain no chance but to follow to the kitchen.

“They get some baby mush until they get angry because they can’t eat fast enough. Then they get a bottle to fill them up,” Dean explains, lowering Rob into the playpen for the moment.

Rob is still frowning angrily and Dean is pretty sure his scent is doing absolutely nothing to calm him down.

Cain follows him to the kitchen counter, Ben already quieting down in his arms, where he scents at Cain’s neck and grabs at his beard.

“What’s wrong?” Cain asks.

“I was thinking of Adam,” is the only explanation that Dean offers, not caring whether Cain understands it or not. He really doesn’t want to talk about this. “Think you can feed him?” he asks instead and nods at Ben.

“It’s been a long time,” Cain answers.

“Well, Ben is used to having different people feed him. And he’s always hungry. If you can get him to let go of your beard and concentrate, he won’t make as much of a fuss as Rob. Take a spoon, make sure the veggies aren’t too hot, and you should be good to go.”

He puts the veggies on the stove, then gets the bibs and a couple of burp cloths and directs Cain to sit down with Ben on his lap, covering both pup and Alpha with enough cloth that hopefully the damage to everyone’s clothes will be minimal.

He goes back to the stove to stir while saying over his shoulder, “He likes to help and you can let him hold the spoon. He knows what to do in theory.”

Dean still puts half a dozen spoons on the table. A few of them always fall.

Ben immediately wants to grab one of them while Rob starts crying for real, seeing that his brother is already at the table while he is stuck in the playpen.

“There’s nothing on the spoon yet, love,” Dean runs a hand over Ben’s head and then goes to retrieve both Rob and the food. “Playing made you hungry, huh?”   

Rob sobs angrily and it grates on Dean’s nerves more than normally. His own emotional capacity for the day is almost reached.

He puts the food on the table between them and quickly outfits himself and Rob the same way he had with Cain and Ben. Then he takes the first spoon, blows on it to make sure it has the right temperature and gives it to Rob.

Rob must really be hungry because surprisingly, he actually puts the spoon in his mouth. He makes a face when he notices that it’s vegetables not fruit but he keeps eating when Dean exchanges the empty spoon against a new full one.

Ben starts making complaining noises but then Cain goes for the first spoon as well, having watched intently what Dean did with Rob.

It’s almost easy. They find a rhythm and pretty soon both the pups and Dean are calming down. The twins are more easy-going with this than Mary ever was – still is if Dean is honest. They so far haven’t reached any stage where they started being very shy with strangers, either. Maybe it’s because they’re always together. There’s strength in numbers after all.

Cain isn’t half bad at this. He is patient but with quick reflexes and catches the spoon every time it falls. His only hurdle is that Ben keeps getting distracted by his beard. It doesn’t take long before there’s food smeared into it.

“I should have brought you some of my preserves,” Cain says thoughtfully. “There’s nothing from this year yet, it’ll be a few months to harvest. But I could have brought you some preserves at least. It’s all organic.”

“Next time?” Dean asks, sounding somewhere between uncertain and hopeful.

“Maybe,” Cain answers with doubtful tilt of his head.

“I’ll take it,” Dean says. It’s more than he thought he would get.

Cain shadows him after the pups have eaten, following him back to the nursery. Dean sends a quick text to Cas telling him that they’re trying to get the twins to calm down from the excitement and bring them to bed, and please feed Mary and ask Sam and Eileen to get her ready for bed together with Deanie.

Dean hums to the twins as he changes their diapers, Cain holding the pup that Dean’s not working on currently.

“We’ve got the couch to snuggle with them for a bit. They’re probably gonna cry for a while when they settle down, what with the thrilling adventures of the day. It’s their way to process.”

“Do you want me to go?”

“No,” Dean shakes his head. “You can stay.”

“I’m a stranger to them,” Cain objects.

“It won’t keep them from quieting down. At this age, they mostly react to scent. And you have a scent-bond with me.”

Cain doesn’t answer that but his scent starts swirling in confusion. And here Dean thought he was the only one who took a while to figure this one out.

“You didn’t notice?” Dean asks. “I think everybody else did. Family-bond manifested sometime yesterday at the Roadhouse.”

Cain still doesn’t say anything, though the confusion gets overlaid by ivy, drowning out everything else in his scent.

So Dean doesn’t push any further. “You okay with holding Ben for a bit? You really don’t have to do anything but be quiet with him and let him settle down.”

Dean grabs one of their fairytale books so that he has something to read to them. They don’t really get it yet but just hearing his voice for a while and cuddling together after the day is a good evening ritual. They usually do it in two rounds now, with the twins in one room and Deanie and Mary in the other. Because Mary always needs longer to settle down and she wakes the twins right back up.

Dean settles in on the couch, Rob on his lap. Cain hesitantly sits down next to him, putting Ben in between Dean and himself instead of on his lap. Dean strokes Ben’s head for a moment before opening the book.

“Once upon a time…” he starts reading though he doesn’t really give much attention to the content of the book. It’s not like he doesn’t know each and every one of their children’s books inside out by now. The pups do, too, but the ritual of the always same stories with predictable results is much more relaxing than starting any new adventures at night. Mary still always wants to look at the pictures and ask questions. The twins are still too small for that.

For the next ten minutes, everything is peaceful. Then Ben starts squirming and making soft unhappy noises. Dean’s already got his arm around Rob, and he needs his other hand to hold the book, so he looks up at Cain.

“It grounds them to be held. You don’t have to pick him up but I bet he’s going to stop whining faster if you put your arm around him.”

Immediately, Ben quiets down. Much faster than Dean expected, actually. Especially since Cain is right, he is essentially a stranger, even if the pups recognize his scent as part of their Omega-Dad’s family. But they recognize Gabe as their Alpha-Dad’s family, too, and it doesn’t have the same effect. Then of course, Gabe is also Gabe. That might have something to do with it.

Another five minutes, and Rob’s eyelids droop. Dean puts the book to the side but keeps talking softly as he brings first Rob and then Ben to their cribs. Another five minutes later and they are fast asleep. Dean lets his voice peter off, snatches the baby monitor from the shelf, and gestures at Cain to follow him.

They slip through the connecting door from one nursery to the next. It’s Sam and Eileen reading to the pups here, Sam actually holding the book, and Eileen translating into signs. Cas isn’t here, which is unsurprising, seeing how he said he would take over dinner preparations, but still, Dean would have loved for his mate to be here.

As it is, Mary stretches her arms out for him as soon as she becomes aware of him and Dean unceremoniously sits down on the floor in front of where Sam is reading and pulls her from the couch into his lap.

“Dada,” she mumbles, eyes already closing.

He presses a few kisses to the side of her head and leans back against the couch, letting her and himself drift into the story without disturbing Sam.

It’s only the silence that announces the end of the story that finally makes him move again. His daughter is already fast asleep, a heavy weight, with her arms and legs dangling. It’s a bit of a juggle to get up from the floor without toppling over and waking her back up. But he manages.

He puts her in bed, drawing the blanket up around her.

He loves all four of the pups with all of his being, but Mary, being their first, will always hold a special place in his heart.

Eileen already has the baby monitor for this nursery and she holds out her hand for the second one as soon as the door is closed behind them. “You have a family dinner. It’s your night off.”

“Who says that’s a reason that I’d want the night off?” Dean chuckles though he hands over the monitor without a fight.

“Cas,” Sam replies drily.

“There is that,” Dean concedes because Cas deals medium-well at best with occasions where he has to be the pack-Alpha in his own house and Dean doubts that today will be an exception.

Bal and Gabe are already there when they make it back to the kitchen. So are Ellen and Bobby, who are the only other people close enough to them that they have been invited tonight.

There are more presents for the pups on the table, obviously from both couples.

Ellen and Bobby are talking to Cas and Hannah when they come in, while Bal and Gabe are silently standing next to them. Charlie jumps up from where she had been fiddling with her phone. Meg is nowhere in sight. Well, Dean isn’t all that sure he wouldn’t have bailed if he was her. Bal and Gabe are exuding tension again.

“Oh thank God, you’re here,” Charlie sighs. “I cannot even tell you how _boring_ these two are today.” She points at the couple in question.

“I heard that,” Gabe grumbles.

Bal doesn’t give any outward indication of even being aware of the conversation.

At least neither of them looks like there are any bruises or wounds. Dean’s going to take it as a win.

Cas claps his hands together to get everyone’s attention as soon as he notices that they’re all there. “I’m going to make this short. This evening was supposed to be a celebration and while we’ve changed it in style a little due to the events, I’m all for keeping it a celebration. There’s food and drinks and reasonable music, so please, eat, drink, be merry. Let’s think of everything that is happy in this household and keep the heavy topics for tomorrow. I’m glad you’re all here and I’m glad that you’re all in my life and I don’t even have the words to describe how glad I am to have Dean and our pups. So, cheers!”

It is not the most inspired speech and Dean almost laughs out loud at the _reasonable music_ part, which is Cas’ description for “Charlie and Dean fought over the playlist for three days and now no one is happy” but everyone applauds anyway.

“Remember, there’s a buffet and it is right here, so don’t just stand there, go get your food,” Cas adds once the short applause has died down, and that’s it for the official part. Which yeah, was a good idea to do because the way Cas’ cheery smile immediately gives way to exhaustion once all eyes aren’t on him anymore, he’d have had a hard time getting through the night as the host at the head of the table.

Dean stays with Cas for a bit, makes sure he’s good, but when he notices that Cain is slinking back into the shadows and not even getting any food, Dean excuses himself to go remedy that. While their own household seems to slowly get used to him, the others are eyeing him suspiciously, tensing even more when Dean stubbornly stays at the Alpha’s side.

The only one who doesn’t seem to care either way is Gabe. Or in any case, he corners Dean when they’re going for seconds at the buffet.

“How did you do it anyway?” Gabe asks.

“How did I do what?”

“Figured it out. That he was talking about Adam. Like, I was his friend for months, and you needed like ten minutes.”

“You didn’t know about Michael,” Dean shrugs. “It was easy from there.”

“Who is Adam?”

Both of them jump, having forgotten that Cain was still standing next to them.

“Dean’s predecessor,” Gabe says at the same time that Dean says, “Michael’s mate.”

“My predecessor in this house,” Dean clears up. “Not with Cas.”

“Though I daresay he’s never stood around munching mini-sausages while talking to Alphas,” Gabe adds. “Or talking at all.”

Dean wishes he could refute any of that. That he’d have any hope that it wasn’t as bad for Adam as they both think it is. Dean wonders whether Adam would have been allowed to take part at all. But then, Michael would probably want to show his well-trained mate off. Quiet and demure, a step behind his mate. Not interacting with anyone but him. Anticipating Michael’s wishes before he ever utters them. It makes Dean sick to the stomach even thinking about it. And the fact that it looks like Adam’s only friend is currently in one of Jody’s cells doesn’t make it any better.

“Dean-o?” Gabe’s voice is worried when it makes it through to Dean.

He shakes his head to shake off the thoughts. “Sorry. Drifting.”

“You know that there isn’t anything Cas can do, right?” Gabe says. “And that he would if he could.”

It’s not the first time they’re talking about this. They have on and off, ever since the letter. Though the situation now might be different. They didn’t know about Ezekiel back then. His existence might change things. Though Dean has no idea how. It’s not like they can even trust him. “I know.”

“It is important to you. Adam’s fate,” Cain remarks as if it is a surprise to him.

“Yeah,” Dean nods. “Did you really not know who he was?” They’ve talked about him so much today, but yeah, Dean guesses Cain was in a cell for most of that.

“I knew Michael has a mate. I didn’t know his name. Have you ever met him?” Cain asks curiously.

“I’ve seen him once,” Dean says. “But I know enough to know that no one should have to live like he does.”

“How is that?”

“In a cage,” Dean answers gloomily.

“I understand,” Cain nods. And in a way, Dean guesses he does. Being Lone Wolf might be being locked out instead of being locked in but the end result is still being alone.

“Did he say anything else?” Dean turns back to Gabe. “Ezekiel, I mean. When you were alone with him.”

Gabe shakes his head. “I wasn’t exactly, uhh, ready to listen.”

Dean chuckles. “You spent the time they gave you yelling at him?”

“Pretty much,” Gabe rubs his neck sheepishly.

“So how’d he like being yelled at by an Omega?”

Gabriel growls. “I keep telling you, he’s _not_ the stuck-up traditional Alpha that you’ve pegged him for.”

“Cause working for Michael makes him such a fighter for equality.”

“Wanting to help Adam does.”

“You don’t know that,” Dean disagrees. “There’s plenty Alphas who think their cage is the best and the Omega is going to be happy as soon as they’re their possession.”

“That’s not how he sees it!” Gabe protests. “Look, I’m not saying he doesn’t have to learn a few things. Everyone can tell he’s been living in an old-fashioned environment. But he can’t learn if we stonewall him.”

“He lied to you,” Dean reminds him.

“Yeah, and I’m angry about it. Doesn’t mean I’m wrong.”

Which actually is a fair point, so Dean doesn’t argue it. Instead he admits, “Makes a lot of sense, actually. How he behaved. With the new knowledge.”

Gabriel nods and crosses his arms in front of his chest. “Question is, did he want to get close to you to give info to Michael or to see whether you’d help Adam?”

“Both, I gather,” Dean shrugs.

It’s only then that he notices that Gabe has wrapped his arms tighter around himself. He’s started shaking.

Dean puts a hand on his arm. “You okay?”

Gabe nods though it’s jerky.

“I’m sorry,” Dean says. “I know you thought you had found a friend.”

Gabe grimaces. “You don’t even like him.”

“No,” Dean admits. “But I like you. And you don’t deserve this.”

That gets him a wobbly smile. “You know what’s the worst part?”

“What?”

“That I still want to protect him.”

“Makes you an optimist and a good person I guess.”

“Makes me an Omega fool.”

“No,” Dean disagrees. “Ain’t got nothing to do with that. You’re plenty abrasive when you want to be.”

It’s Gabe’s turn to huff. Then he asks, “What’s Cas going to do to him?”

Dean shakes his head. “Damned if I know. Actually, I don’t think he knows, either. Though I guess it depends.”

“On?”

“On whether Cas thinks Ezekiel’s going to blab to Michael the second he gives him his cell phone back.”

“He won’t,” Gabe says resolutely.

“I’m not so sure.”

“He won’t risk Adam.”

When Dean levels him with a stare, Gabe shakes his head and stands his ground.

“He won’t. Even if he lied about every other goddamn thing. He really seriously cares about him. He will not risk Cas telling Michael about them. And he knows that you have a letter to prove your accusations.”

“Well, that’s true I guess.” Subconsciously, Dean has mirrored Gabe and finds himself standing with his arms crossed, staring at his feet. He makes the conscious effort to relax his posture and uncross his arms. To open his body language up again. “It’s good talking to you,” he says grudgingly.

“Yeah,” Gabe agrees in the same tone. “I’ve missed this.”

“Yeah.” It’s then that Dean becomes aware of the two pairs of eyes that are watching them. “I guess so did they.” He nods towards their mates.

Gabe chuckles drily. “Much as it took him to warm up to Cas, he’s going to choose me spending time with you two over me spending time with Zeke any day.”

Dean shrugs. “Cas just knows that it made me morose, not talking to you.”

 They are silent for a moment before Gabe mumbles. “’m sorry.”

“’s okay.”

They leave it at that, switching to other topics and finally honoring Cas’ speech about the evening not being supposed to be too heavy.

Dean keeps an eye on Cain through the night. It doesn’t take too long after dinner that Cain’s scent takes a turn for the worse again.

“Too many people, huh?” Dean says.

“I’m not used to this many humans,” Cain admits.

“Well, let’s see whether we can get out of here,” Dean proposes and makes his way over to where Cas is talking with Bobby and Ellen. They’re talking about Jo’s adventures at college so it seems that Cas has actually managed to divert Ellen’s attention from today’s events.

“Hello Dean,” Cas smiles at him as soon as they’re close enough.

“Hey, Cas. Bobby, Ellen.” But he immediately turns back to Cas. “Cain’s feeling the long day. Can I show him his room?”

“Do you know where Hannah put him?”

“Next to Sam. Guess she thought he shouldn’t be too far away from everyone.”

Cas nods and turns to fix Cain with a long stare. Cain doesn’t budge under the scrutiny but he does avert his eyes, not challenging Cas in any way.

“Do you know what the Covenant of Grace is?” Cas asks.

Cain nods. “The extension of grace before obedience is shown. God’s gift to humanity after they failed in their first covenant.”

“Yes,” Cas nods. “A pack is not God. It is as fallible as everyone else. But in a way, we still operate under the same principle. We extend grace without guarantee. We did it for the pups today, taking them in on the faith that they’ll grow up to be good people. Giving them what they need without the reassurance that they’ll give us what we want of them in return.” Cas pauses for a moment before he says. “We’re doing the same for you. We’re extending our welcome to you without any guarantees. And not everyone is happy about it,” Cas side-eyes Ellen for a second but turns back to Cain. “Please don’t prove me wrong to do this.”

Cain’s scent turns heavy and he averts his eyes even further. His voice is quiet when he says, “I’ll do my best.”

 

Dean doesn’t go back to the party after he shows Cain his room. Instead, he sneaks into the nursery. Chances of waking up Mary are the highest, so he chooses the couch in the twins’ room to curl up on. It’s dark in the room, nothing but the soft nightlight illuminating it. The twins are breathing softly and evenly. They’re good sleepers, often managing six hours or more.

Listening to them breathe, knowing that they are okay, settles Dean in a way that few other things do. It’s still a miracle that they’re here. That they’re healthy and that Dean is healthy and that they’re all living in this house where they’re loved and well cared for and don’t have to be afraid.

He keeps Adam’s letter in a folder with personal things in his closet. The letter he wrote to Sam back then, thinking he might not come back, is also in there. Somehow he can’t bring himself to throw it out.

He’s wonders why every so often. A reminder. But a reminder of what? Of the danger they might be in? It’s the most plausible explanation, yet it doesn’t feel right. Even today, even with the knowledge that Michael has managed to put a spy right in their midst, fear is not what’s prevalent on Dean’s mind.

Michael’s had a spy in their midst for more than half a year. And Dean’s pretty sure that it gave him jack to work with.

But Adam’s been missing his only friend for the same time.

Now Dean’s got no idea how Ezekiel managed to become Adam’s friend, how he even managed to talk to him in the first place, but Dean’s pretty sure that for Adam there is no one else. And while he’s not sure what that means – whether Adam only latched on to Ezekiel because there was literally no one else showing him any kindness or whether he genuinely likes him – Dean knows one thing: He feels fucking helpless. Adam risked every bit of freedom to help Dean. And Dean can do absolutely nothing for him in return.

The thought makes him want to punch something.

Instead, he forces his breathing to slow down and his body to relax into the cushions.

His pups are safe. His mate is safe. His brother is safe. His Sire – his father is sleeping just a few rooms down the hall. He’s protecting his family and his friends the best he can. He’s got to hold onto that.

He has no idea how long he’s been laying here when the door opens and Cas slips in.

He’s careful and quiet, expecting Dean to be asleep, probably. It wouldn’t be the first time Dean dozed off in here.

But today, he can’t get his mind to shut down.

So he scoots over as soon as he notices Cas, makes space for his mate. Cas doesn’t hesitate in slinging his arms around Dean, drawing him close. They stay silent for a while, leaning into each other, listening to the soft breathing and each other’s heartbeats.

“You know how they say you get touched out if you have pups hanging off of you all day long?” Dean whispers.

“Do you want me to move?”

“No,” Dean draws Cas closer. “Wanted to say that it’s not like that for me. I’ll always want you close.”

He can feel Cas’ smile against his skin before Cas presses a kiss to the same spot.

They fall back into silence for a while until Dean says, “I’m glad, you know?”

“Hmm?”

“That they’re an official part of the pack now.”

“They were a part of the pack before.”

“I know. It still – it means something. It’s good to have a pack.”

“I’ve always had one,” Cas says and it sounds like he almost feels guilty about it.

“Well, I’m kinda hoping that the pups are going to say the same when they’re grown up. They’d be the first ones in my family.”

“Because even the people in your family who grew up in a pack lost it at some point.” Cas states it like he’s noticing it for the first time.

“Yeah. Apparently we’re not very good at the whole obeying pack-rules thing.”

“Or maybe you had shitty packs that didn’t know what they had in you.”

“Have you decided what you are going to do?” Dean asks. He doesn’t have to specify about what.

“I’m going to send Cain home. Wait,” Cas continues when Dean wants to interrupt him, “I’m going to send him home _for now_. Not forever. But this is going to be the only topic people gossip about for a month. And I’m not yet sure that I want to publicly confirm why Cain flipped out.”

“Because it would find its way back to Michael.”

 “Yes.”

“But won’t it do that anyway?”

“That depends.”

“On whether Ezekiel is willing to switch sides?”

“Yes,” Cas nods.

“Risky,” Dean observes.

“But a good play if it works.”

“Good enough to rescue…” But Dean doesn’t finish the sentence. He knows it’s impossible.

“I don’t know,” Cas shakes his head. “I can’t just kidnap him. And I don’t know whether he’d want that, either.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Dean closes his fingers around Cas’, holding on tight. “Do you think he ever had a home where he felt welcome?”

“I don’t know,” Cas shakes his head. “All I know is that we’re doing our part to make the world better. So that the next generation will not have to fight the same way you and he did.”

“Not only us. You, too,” Dean corrects. “I remember distinctly that you told me you were supposed to get married off as well. That counts as fighting.”

“I still had a lot of Alpha privileges,” Cas says. “It’s not the same.”

And maybe it’s not, but, “Even with all the privileges, were you happy, though?”

Cas laughs silently and hides his face in Dean’s shoulder.

“What?” Dean frowns.

“You’re going to accuse me of being sappy.”

Dean smiles, too, then because he has an idea what’s coming. He presses a kiss to Cas’ hair and says, “Tell me anyway.”

“Not before you, Dean. I wasn’t ever this happy before I met you.”

“Yeah, you’re a sappy Alpha,” Dean smiles. He cups Cas’ face to tilt his head up so that he can kiss him.

 

Somehow, the fact that it was supposed to be their free night concerning the pups makes very little difference, seeing how they acquire all four of them during the night.

So when Dean wakes up, it’s to Mary playing with her plastic ponies on his head. Breathing feels heavier than normal, which gets explained when he looks down and sees Deanie softly snoring and drooling onto his chest.

A look over to the other side of the bed reveals Cas being curled up around the twins. It looks like he’s still deeply asleep but from experience, it’s not true. Cas’ protective instincts keep his slumber light as soon as there are pups next to him. It’s kind of amazing to Dean that Cas still wants the pups close when he could have so much more undisturbed sleep by banishing them from the bed.

Suddenly, there’s a horse stomping over his face.

“Hey, pumpkin, not cool,” Dean complains quietly.

Of course it was wrong to admit that he’s awake because Mary immediately crawls over him until her face is only inches from his. “Take horsie!” she demands.

“Shh, love, the others are still sleeping.”

“Hooooooorsie!”

And yeah, Rob starts whining and Ben starts squirming and Deanie notices the commotion and suddenly everyone is stirring and that’s it with the quiet morning in bed.

Since the quiet is gone anyway, Dean deposits Deanie on the bed for the moment and starts a tickle attack on Mary. By the time she’s laughing breathlessly, Cas has managed to wake up enough to calm down the twins and they snatch two pups each and trudge over to the nurseries to start their morning routine.

When they finally make it to the kitchen to feed everyone, Sam and Eileen join them and Dean marvels at the difference a 1-to-1-ratio of grown-ups to pups makes. They’ve found a seamless rhythm somewhere in the past six months that allows them to handle the chaos with grace.

Dean watches the three Alphas while he’s feeding Ben. Suddenly he chuckles. Three Alphas. He’s surrounded by fucking Alphas and it doesn’t even register anymore. Who would have thought that was even possible?

Cas raises an eyebrow at him but Dean waves him off, especially since the fourth Alpha has found his way to the kitchen and is now waiting in the doorway, undecided.

“Come on in,” Dean waves him in. “It’s going to be a bit before we get around to breakfast for the adults but if you already want something, all you have to do is go through the fridge. Oh, and coffee will be done in a minute.”

Because unfailingly, turning on the coffee machine is the first thing Cas does when he goes to the kitchen in the morning.

There’s a round of mumbled good mornings and one excited “GRANDPAW!!” when Cain actually makes it into the kitchen.

“She’s not got that morning cheeriness from me,” Cas grumbles and rubs his forehead like he’s trying to banish a headache.

Dean chuckles. “Do I look like the early bird type of person to you?”

“Your mother,” Cain states. “She used to get up early.”

“Huh,” Dean says, thrown by the sudden interruption of their banter. “I don’t remember that. But then, I don’t remember all that much and I never liked getting up early, not even as a pup.”

Pancakes. There had been pancakes, at least sometimes. He liked the kitchen when it smelled of pancakes. When his Mom was humming and all was peaceful.

“I can’t tell you whether she _liked_ it, either. It might have been a hunter thing,” Cain shrugs.

A thought comes to Dean’s mind, spurred on by the way his memory seems to go on independent paths concerning his mom this weekend. “Did you like her?”

The room falls silent, like the question was inappropriate. Even the pups notice that something is up and look on with wide eyes. Cain’s face turns a shade softer. “Yes, Dean. I liked her.”

“Did you love her?” Dean persists.

Cain is silent for only a heartbeat before he answers, “I had with Colette what you have with Castiel.”

“Ah.” Dean doesn’t know what else to say.

“I’m sorry,” Cain apologizes.

“No, no it’s okay. It’s good that you – that you had that. That you got to feel it. I just wish that she…”

“That she had found it as well?” Cain asks.

“Yeah,” Dean admits. “Yeah, and I thought that maybe… What with Sam…” His eyes flit to his brother. “I thought that she maybe also…”

“Liked Alphas?” This time, it’s Sam, who finishes his sentence. His face is red and his lips are pressed together in a tight line but at least outwardly, he stays calm.

“Yeah,” Dean confirms.

“You know that it’s not something that is hereditary or whatever, right?”

“Well, there are certain genetic markers that make it more likely that you’re attracted to the scent of someone who – and shutting up now,” Charlie closes her mouth with a snap when everyone turns to stare at her. She saunters over to Dean, demonstratively nonchalant, before stage-whispering. “Should we call the Guinness Book of Records for highest amount of Alphas in one room not killing each other or us?”

As far as distracting from a current topic goes, it’s anything but subtle. But Dean is willing to work with it, seeing how his brother is still glaring daggers and everyone else seems uncomfortable as hell. “We can still do one better by adding Bal.”

“Damn, you’re right,” Charlie agrees over-enthusiastically. “And up until a day ago, the science teacher could also have been an add-on. Oops, that was the wrong thing to say again, wasn’t it?”

“Actually, it was a good cue,” Cas clears his throat. “Charlie, I wanted to ask you to come down to the station with me and Ellen. I think we could need your specific talents.”

She grins broadly. “Thought you’d never ask.”

“Cain, I don’t want to be a bad host but – can I ask you how long you plan on staying?” Cas turns to Cain. “There are unfortunately more things on my to-do-list today than I had originally planned, and much as I want to tell you to stay here and be with Dean and the pups, I hope you understand that today, I cannot do that.”

“I’ll go when you ask me to.” It is almost even, if a little toneless. It is not the same inflection it had before, when he hadn’t allowed himself to hope yet.

“Then I will ask you to come with me to the station after breakfast to answer a few questions and then leave for your home. But I already invite you to return in summer, at the latest for the twins’ birthday. Though, due to circumstances, I would also ask you to actually wait for the formal invitation before coming back.”

The invitation softens the blow but Dean’ stomach still sinks. He had hoped they’d get the whole day. Also for Cas and Sam to actually get to know Cain some more. He thinks even his brother might start liking Cain if he’d just get the chance.  

“Dean. It means that I trust him, you know that, right?” Cas says, Dean’s scent obviously turning sour enough for Cas to notice. “I’d keep him here if I didn’t.”

There is the barest growl from Cain, the first open objection in two days. But when Cas turns to him, he averts his eyes, not letting the objection become a challenge. Because they all know that Cas could go through with the threat.

And suddenly, Dean’s very aware again that apart from Charlie, he’s surrounded by all Alphas. By Alphas of very different stations at that. Pack-Alpha, pack member, outsider with residency permit, Lone Wolf. Every station that an Alpha can have in their society gathered around one table.

Dean’s got a momentary instinct to press the pups to his chest and protect them from that but one look at them shows him that it’s not necessary. Mary is happily hitting her spoon into her cereal bowl, Deanie is intent on unfolding a napkin, Rob has a spoon that he’s chewing and the only pup that gives them any attention is Ben, who stares up at Dean from his lap, slight frown on his face.

Dean cringes and hurries to fill Ben’s spoon with baby mush again. He doesn’t want to be the one who is responsible for making his pups afraid of Alphas. Especially not of the ones in their family. Their instincts will tell them enough to avoid Alpha anger, at least until it becomes clear what they themselves will present as. But no matter what that is, Dean won’t teach them to cower.

Fortunately, Ben is easy enough to distract and he grabs the spoon hungrily.

“Charlie, can you help me make breakfast?” Eileen breaks the silence.

“Uhh, sure. If you all want me here,” Charlie says neutrally, though she looks at Cas.

“Of course.” Cas’ smile is already exhausted and for all that Dean wants to keep Cain here a little longer, he thinks that maybe his mate needs the break. That he needs to go back to being just _Cas_ at home, without the burden of also being their Alpha.

“Can you help Mary?” Eileen asks Cain. She doesn’t wait for an answer before she goes to get plates and cutlery, though.

Cain looks as spooked by the request as any time Dean trusts him with a pup but after a glance over to Dean and then to Cas to see whether either of them is protesting, he sits down next to Mary’s high chair.

“She likes toast,” Dean tells him. “So she can get some of that when we have breakfast. Still means you gotta eat your cereal, though, sweetheart.”

In answer, Mary punches her cereals with the spoon again, making them go crunch. Oh yeah, it was a good idea to switch her from milk to yogurt. A lot less splashing.

“Eat, baby girl, not play. You can get back to playing after breakfast.”

She scrunches up her nose but she decides to humor him and eats a piece of banana that she fishes out of the bowl with her fingers.

“You’re doing very well, love,” Dean encourages her.

She chews with an open mouth and a smile.

Dean shakes his head at her antics and fills another spoon for Ben before he asks Cas, “Can I come?”

Cas raises his eyebrows.

“Down to the station? I know I have no formal position in any of this but,” he shrugs, tries to sound more casual than he feels, “’s not like it doesn’t affect me.”

“I want to say that you don’t need to be there and I can keep you updated.” Cas pauses there to try to get Rob to eat another spoonful.

Rob turns his head away where Mary would have hit her fist against the spoon but the message is clear enough. Ben’s pretty much done with the veggies as well, so Dean puts him on his shoulder and gets up to prepare their bottles. “Okay,” Dean says over his shoulder in Cas’ direction. It was worth the try.

“…but I know it’s not what you want,” Cas continues. “Also, I believe that you can help us with getting Ezekiel to talk. I can already say that neither Balthazar nor Gabriel will come down to the station today. So yes, Dean, I was going to ask you anyway. Please come with us.”

There is a moment of perplexed silence, Dean frozen in place with a bottle in his hand. He shakes himself out of it, smile more bashful than usual when he looks at Cas. “Thank you.”

Cas rolls his eyes fondly, “At least I’m not the only one who doesn’t see something obvious coming.”

“Blergh,” Charlie grimaces. “Early morning flirting. I need coffee to get through this.”

“You and me both,” Sam agrees and plops Deanie in the playpen to go check on the status of the coffee machine. He signs something at Eileen when he passes her by, which makes her laugh, and Dean doesn’t even want to know what they’re saying. Judging by the sudden sticky-sweet maple syrup in their scents, they’re enjoying it, though.

“Y’all just need to learn to deal,” Dean grumbles, abruptly turning back to the kitchen counter to hide his blush. Eileen patting his back soothingly while she chuckles does not help, either. At least Ben finds the whole situation amusing, gurgling happily. So that’s something, Dean guesses.

Still, Cain’s eyes follow him while he prepares the bottles, and while he gives one of them to Cas so that he can feed Rob, and even when the pups are already satisfied and crawl around their playpen so that the grown-ups finally get to their breakfast as well, he divides his attention mainly between Mary and her toast, and Dean.

Dean makes an effort to ignore it and to be as normal as he can be. It’s a family breakfast. It’s what they do when they have the time for it. It’s also the first time Cain gets to really see how they all treat each other when there aren’t any outsiders in attendance (not counting Cain himself).

It’s always a bit of a battle of instincts in Dean, that first moment with someone new when they are themselves. Not to get him wrong, he’s proud of who they are. He knows what he wants for his pups and that’s that they know that everyone has intrinsic value, no matter their gender. That everyone deserves a shot at a happy, self-determined life. That there is a difference between belonging, and owning and being owned.

At the same time, he knows that their views are that of a minority. And that even within that minority, they are a special case. Because Cas is a pack-Alpha and a pack-Alpha is expected to be strong. And most people equate being strong with being in charge without tolerating any dissent.

The part where Cas doesn’t rule through fear and Dean adores Cas, that’s a thing that most people are okay with these days. But the part where when push comes to shove and he hits one of Dean’s limits, Cas backs down? Show that to the wrong people and they’ll declare Cas unfit for leadership.

So yeah, Dean worries. Worries even though Cain has already seen them interact and has been nothing but supportive so far.

Which is why Dean doesn’t let his worry spill over into his actions. Why he makes an effort. He squabbles with his brother, makes stupid puns with Charlie and isn’t silent or concentrated mainly on the pups. Actually, Cain is the only one being silent. And okay, Eileen gave him the task of making sure Mary eats, but at this point you can leave her alone with her toast and it’s still likely that it will end up in her stomach.

Also, letting himself be given a direct task by another Alpha, let alone one who is younger and as an employee is automatically outranked by all family, not really normal for an older Alpha, either. Even if said Alpha seems to be a little smitten with his granddaughter and probably just needed the nudge to allow himself to fuss about her. Which is the part about this that doesn’t surprise Dean. Mary has that effect when she decides she likes someone. It’s not a bad superpower to have.

Dean can’t discern much from Cain’s reactions about whether or not he approves of their brood. Whether he approves of Charlie and Eileen being integrated like family members, not clearly ranked lower. Whether he approves that Sam jumps up when the coffee mugs need refilling, instead of letting either the household staff or the Omega in attendance handle the mundane task. Or that when Deanie pulls himself up on the bars of the playpen and falls over right on top of Ben, it’s Cas who jumps up and goes to calm down the pups, giving Dean the chance to finish his toast in peace.

At the very least, Cain doesn’t look like it’s bothering him. Dean’s going to take it.

“We should get going,” Cas finally puts his knife back down on his plate. “I promised Jody we’d be there by 12 at the latest.”

“She stayed at the station all night, huh?” Charlie says with a compassionate expression on her face.

“Knowing her, she did,” Cas nods. “She wouldn’t have wanted to inconvenience anyone else. I’d really like for us to find a solution fast so that she can go home to her family.”

“Tough one,” Charlie admits.

“Frankly, I’m hoping that Ellen has come up with something.”

“We’re not really equipped to keep anyone in a cell for very long,” Dean explains to Cain. “Petty offenses usually get fines, and big criminal stuff goes to a city court. Not that much stupid shit actually happens here.”

Cas turns to Cain as well. “I tend not to use all of my rights of jurisdiction. I give a lot of the responsibility to Jody and Ellen but really I don’t feel like we’re qualified to handle criminal cases.”

Of course, what he really says with that is that sitting trial over his brothers was enough judgement for Cas for a life-time, and he really doesn’t want to sentence anyone to prison or worse. Because in the end, that’s what it would come down to.

“It’s somewhat different, where my family is directly involved,” Cas goes on, voice getting tighter. “Michael is my responsibility. Lucifer, too, should he ever decide to show back up. I will not allow either of them to hurt my pack or my family again.”

There is a dark determination in Cas’ voice and scent that Dean thinks should terrify anyone who is making an enemy of Cas.

All Cain does is nod his approval. But then, Dean doesn’t think he actually plans on making an enemy of Cas. Even if the way he went about the whole Ezekiel thing was not the smartest by a long shot. But then, that had been someone attacking Cain’s family, too. So really his reaction wasn’t all that different from Cas’.

The thought conjures something new. Dean’s never felt threatened in Cain’s presence, always knew in his heart that he was safe with the Alpha. But over the past two days, the knowledge has taken root in the fact that Cain is already protecting them – _them_ , not only Dean, but Dean’s family. Even Cas, if it came down to it, Dean thinks.

So many people, a whole network of them. And they’re all ready to stand together. Yeah, Michael doesn’t stand the slightest chance against them. Now, all they need to do is figure out a way to get to him and save Adam.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my, Dean is so much more hopeful than the author here. *gulp* So, are we going to rescue Adam? How are we going to rescue Adam? Do we trust Zeke? Do we think Adam is actually in love with Zeke? Or is he in love with Michael after all? Or with no one at all? Is there a redemption arc for Michael or will Michael declare war? And is Luke in play? So many questions!
> 
> PS: Because I didn’t say it in the beginning, thanks to my beta-readers WatchingOne, ViviTargaryen and keepcalmanddonotblink! <3


End file.
